Soul Eater Maybe?
by Rosar
Summary: Two OCs find their way to the magnificent DWMA. Once there they meet new friends and face many challenges. Idk how this will play out it is just my mind being weirdish. Heads up it has been about 2 years after defeating Asura and everyone is 16. There will be a third OC in later chapters. And the cover image is the three of them and one in her transformed identity
1. Intro to Life

Into to life

It was Monday and competition was months away. Still, that was no excuse for procrastinating. Marie got up and went to the practice arena. In the middle of the arena was Luisa, she elegantly moved the nagamaki in her hands. She was one of the best sword masters in the samurai class. Marie slipped through the door with her back against the wall and scooted towards her katana. Ever since she heard about the weapons of Japan, it inspired her to live her life practicing her swordsmanship.

Once her katana was in her grasp, she bolted to the middle of the arena yelling! Suddenly, Luisa changed her position and countered her attack.

"I thought you would try your sneak attacks again, but you have to be quieter than that."

"Why would I take the fun out of challenging you head on?" Marie barked back.

Both being the best in the class, many wondered who was the most skilled. As friends, they loved to challenge each other, but they never wanted to see who was the best out of fear that it would hurt their friendship. They respected each other's skills, and did not expect the question to hit them in the face. While they were practicing their Sensei walked in.

"Ohayo" they both called out while in the middle of a stalemate.

"Ah! Izumi-Chan and Tachibana-Chan I wanted to speak to you both"

"Sure, after I beat Ms. Tachibana" (While adding a little emphasis on the miss.)

"That's what I want to talk to you about…..You two have to compete against each other for a chance to go to the swordsmanship competition in a couple months"

Both girls stopped fighting suddenly. In unison they both put down their weapons and looked at their sensei. Izumi was filling up with uncertainty and was the first one to break the silence. She dropped her nagamaki and stomped over to where her sensei stood. With a furious and almost determined look she faced him while pointing at Marie and said:

"Why do I have to show my skills against her, we are evenly matched and the competition permits three competitors per team?"

As if the sensei had been prepared for her outburst he looked at her with a smirk.

"The competition is one of the fiercest test of strength, skill, and technique there is, I have decided to choose the strongest men to participate"

"But I can beat anyone with a lightning fast hit!" Luisa motioned her arm down and then to her side as if it were a sword.

"Yes I do know you can beat anyone in THIS dojo, your techniques are flawless like Marie's but both of you lack man's strength" Sensei had an almost sinister look when he growled this statement.

Marie realized he was becoming rather annoyed by the constant bickering and agreed to the duel with no further comment and dragged Luisa out of the Dojo. They walked through the doors to the serene garden to the left of the building. Since they were the only girls who attended the Dojo and the rest decided they were too manly to even look at the "pretty" flowers, they were often alone in the garden. The garden was covered with flowers from around the world. Many had mysterious names Annual Delphinium, Calatheas, Decorative Dahlia, Cattleya and Musas. They were beautiful flowers but Marie preferred orchids while Luisa loved the tsubaki flower.

Luisa had calmed down somewhat, and was now leisurely walking while guiding her hand along a nearby bush, Lusia was quietly humming to an unknown tune when she spoke.

"Who do you think will win, me or you?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we give it are all."

"Well yeah...but out of curio-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST DROPPED IT, you will have your answer after the duel."

After that violent outburst Marie left the garden to train. The duel was scheduled to be outdoors in a week. During that time both practiced extensively with different partners. As if they were one person and one mind they asked to train with one if the men that was going to the competition. Luisa trained for eight hours with different partners every couple hours and trained with a sand bag dummy for the next six hours.

The next Monday was full of anxiety for both girls. Marie slipped out of bed and elegantly changed into her Bogu (protective armor worn during Kendo). After fitting on every piece she grabbed the Shinai that was on the chair near her bed. She went to warm-up before the fight. Luisa on the other hand was having a bit of a problem. When she woke up the next morning she could not move. Luisa reached for her phone to check the time, as she stretched out her arm pain shot through her arm towards her shoulder and she winced. The extensive practice the past week had left her entire body bruised and sore. After a moment of mentally scolding herself for pushing her muscles to hard, Luisa decided to force herself to get up, change and head to the arena. Her body was screaming at her every time she moved. Once she managed to change into her bogu, she reached for her shinai. After struggling to bend down to grasp her shinai (which was "conveniently" on the floor) Luisa had stretched her muscles a little so the pain had lessened.

It was 9'o clock and the spectacle did not start till 10'o clock. And by spectacle, I mean it was packed, the court yard was full of hopeful recruits, school children, families and adults. Many of the Sensei's were huddled in a small group close to the fighting grounds, so they can get a better look at the movements Luisa and Marie made when they moved. Luisa had decided to stretch a little more so release the pain from her stiff muscles. Around 10 the crowd had calmed down and the two swords masters took their place at the center of the arena.


	2. Stronger Thanks to Friendship

Stronger Thanks to Friendship

The crowds were silent as the sensei of the dojo made his way to the center to speak.

"We are delighted to see you all gathered in one place to witness the fine art of kendo by two of our most skilled sword masters," sensei's voice boomed throughout the court. "The winner of this challenge will be able to advance and compete to the swordsmanship competition which is to be held in a couple months."

The crowded cheered in excitement and with a ring of the gong the fight started. Marie was the first to make a move. In a quick leap Marie stepped to the left and raised her sword slightly above her head. She brought her sword down diagonally from left to right. Luisa was oblivious to her quick movement and was struck in the arm. Pain shot through her arm and extended to the rest of her body. Luisa took two steps back and adjusted to a defense stance, with the shinai slightly angled in front of her to offer some protection. Luisa moved her right foot in front of her to help with her balance.

While giving a small shout Luisa ran towards Marie and leaped towards her. While in the air Luisa brought her sword down and it collided with Marie's sword with a smack of wood against wood. The impact of force made Marie lose her footing and she stumbled backwards. Taking Maries loss of balance as an advantage, Luisa quickly strike Marie by the side. The force of her blow changed Marie's direction from stumbling back to the side. Marie was on the verge of falling, risking the chance to compete in the swordsmanship competition. Her passion and training wasn't enough, Marie was going to give up when she remembered the first time she met Luisa.

*FLASHBACK*

It was the first day at the dojo and they had to choose a weapon to specialize in. Marie didn't know much about the name of weapons only the name katana. It didn't bother her because she always wanted to learn how to wield a Katana. After picking a weapon the students had to partner up with another student that had a similar weapon. Since Marie was shy about talking to people and possibly making a fool out of herself she decided to wait for someone to pair with her or have sensei pair her up. As she was doting about what to say if she had a partner, a young girl with short black hair walked up to her and hit her on her head with her hand.

"Don't be a wallflower!"

"OwwwL"

"Hahaha… serves you right, don't look like a depressed downer that takes anything that's handed to them. You have to fight for the things you want in life, even if it's as tiny as wanting a person as a partner." Luisa spoke with a sort of twinkle in her eye.

*speaks in a low tone* "Would you like to be my partner?" Marie had an uneasy tone as she looked at the floor, obviously embarrassed.

"Hmmm…No, I'm too good to be your partner," Luisa walked away with her nose in the air.

Marie looked down at her feet, fighting back tears, she had taken that girl's advice and asked her to be her partner. However she was shot down and started to feel like a Baka. Almost as if her anger was controlling her she bolted in the direction the girl had went. Without a second thought she jumped on said girl, tackling her so the floor.

Luisa was startled as she spoke, "What are you doing get off of me!"

"No, you told me to stand up and fight for what I want. And I want you to be my partner! Now you are going to train with me and we are going to be the best."

"Ha! Glad to see you caught on quick." A smirk appeared on Luisa's face," Hi, I'm Luisa Izumi, glad we can be friends."

"Hi I'm Marie Tachibana, I am not your friend I am your partner."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Marie thought to herself, why is she thinking of giving up this easy. She was sparing with her friend that taught her to fight for something she wants, and she defiantly wanted this spot in the competition. Even if this was her friend who wanted the spot just as bad 0as her, Luisa would have to take it from her firm grasp. Marie felt her body leaning backwards, she instantly tucked her hands close to her body being weary of the sword. Bending her knees slightly she pushed off the floor. Using the momentum of her falling backwards Marie did an awkward backwards somersault. She then regained her balance and went to an offensive stance.

Both girls had trained together for years, and had strengthened their skills, body and mind. The only thing that would be a problem is that they knew each other's weakness. Luisa had obviously used her knowledge of Marie not being able to keep her balance to her advantage. Now it was time to use Luisa's weakness of not being able to block repeated hits to her body in random places. With Marie's newly gained perspective it motivated her to beat her opponent. Marie ran towards Luisa and swung her shinai at Luisa's right side. As Luisa blocked her right side Marie drew back her shinai and hit her at her left thigh. Pain shot through her body.

"I could be worse without this bogu on" Luisa thought as she instinctively curled into a sort of standing armadillo.

Marie hit her again in the same spot and then on her left thigh. Luisa fell to her knees, in that moment Marie had brought her shinai above her head and forcefully brought it straight down. Luisa held up her own shinai in time to block Marie's attack. However, the force of the impact vibrated through her hands to her shoulders pushing Luisa back causing her to fall on the floor.


	3. Surprising Secret

**Surprising secret**

Luisa laid with her back on the floor, the shinai was lying loosely in her hand above her head. Luisa felt a shock of pain course up and down her body continually, then a gong sounded in the distance ending the match. Spectators looked in shock at the two in the center of the arena. Many had thought Luisa would beat Marie after the incredible repeated attacks towards Marie. The fight had went on for 10 mins without the sign of wavering focus or strength.

Suddenly, Marie rose her shinai over her head a let out an excited yell.

"YES, I WON NOW I SHALL BRING YET ANOTHER VICTORY AT THE SWORDSMANSHIP COMPETION" Marie yelled to the audience then turned and bowed her head towards her Sensei. Sensei had a emotionless expression as he spoke, loudly enough for all to hear.

"I have seen you have progressed greatly, I hope you continue to increase your skills further and show an extraordinary performance."

"Thank you sensei I will bring you and this dojo honor at the competition…"

"However, If something is to happen or I find anything unjust about you…I will be forced to revoke your position and hand it over to Izumi-chan".

"Yes…I…I am well aware of your-strict- rules. "

With that being said Marie turned and helped Luisa up from the floor. Luisa was a little limp, due to the fact that if she flexed her muscles she would die from pain! As Luisa rose to her feet she locked her eyes with Marie. How did I lose, she thought to herself, and to her of all people? If I wasn't so sore I bet I could have been more agile and beat Marie in front of everyone, claim the title of top student and compete in the STUPID competition. This swirl of emotions stirred in Luisa's body. It was unlike her to direct her anger towards someone especially her best friend.

However she was envious and lost control of her temper. Her face was slightly turning red as she stared deeper into Marie's eyes. Realizing Marie still had a grasp on her form helping her to her feet, Luisa jerked her body to get away from Marie's grasp. She then proceeded to walk towards garden.

*in the Garden*

Luisa threw her shinai into a flower bush and paced back and forth with her hands in her hair. Over and over "You are weak; not worthy, not worthy for sensei's teachings" played constantly in her mind. She was second guessing herself and her abilities. It seemed easy for Marie to beat her, was she holding back her skills to trick everyone into thinking they were evenly match. Was she waiting to embarrass her in front of everyone? Luisa's thoughts were swirling around her consuming her in a self-challenging tornado that seemed to question her past.

As this new built up confusion, anger, embarrassment and envy was at its peak Marie walked up behind Luisa and placed her hand on her right shoulder.

"Hey are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? "Marie asked in a sweet concerned tone.

This tone was a trigger for Luisa. "WHY DO YOU CARE? THIS IS WHAT YOU PLANNED FOR RIGHT? FOR ME TO BE EMBARRED WHILE YOUR BEING ENDLESSLY PRAISED!"

"Luisa why are you shouting? Please don't cause a commotion."

"WAS I EVER A CHALLENGE TO YOU OR DID YOU JUST POKE FUN AT ME AND TRICK ME INTO THINKING WE WERE AN EVEN MATCH!" By now Luisa had tears streaming down her cheeks, but she did not know why.

"What are you talking about? Yes, fighting you is a challenge and I never said I was stronger than you."

"BULLSH*T"

After those words slipped through Luisa's mouth a bright light emanated from her right shoulder down her entire arm. Both girls gasped, but neither moved. Suddenly Marie felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand and retracted her hand away to examine it. The light soon vanished leaving both girls stunned and silent. Luisa was wide-eyed and horrified to find that her entire right arm was gone, in its place was a black and silver blade. The blade was about 24 inches long and rested at her side. She tried to bend her elbow but instead moved the entire blade.

Marie had been silent for a while so Luisa turned her head to see what was occupying her. Luisa gasped when she seen a puddle of blood beside Marie. Following the drops of blood she traced it to her friends' hand. Forgetting about her blade arm she hurried and lead Marie into the dojo. On the way they were given a few glares and one little girl screamed and ran away. Once they entered the dojo they were met by complete silence and unwavering glares.

"Quick I need someone to bandage Marie's hand it is cut pretty deep."

"Luisa" Marie said in a whisper, "your blade is showing,,, I mean your arm is a blade"

"Oh! SENSEI!"

Murmurs were heard while the two girls were waiting for the sensei. Once the sensei made his way to the two his eyes went wide then back to his normal emotionless face. He looked at Luisa then Marie, after looking at their new found event he decided to speak. He turned around and started to pace the dojo speaking to the entire group.

"Well, it seems we have a weapon upon us. Ms. Izumi why have you not informed me of your transformation skills until now?"

"Sensei, I regret the fact that I was not able to inform you of my predicament. However I was not aware of "transformation" until now"

"I see well if that is the then someone please care for Marie. Izumi follow me."

Izumi proceeded to follow behind the sensei, careful as to not slice anyone else. She had been lead to the sensei's office to talk in private.

"Well before we figure out how you are capable to transform, let's turn that blade back in youe arm shall we?"


	4. Preparations

Preparation

When sensei and Luisa walked into his office he closed the door and motioned for her to sit. Both of them sat at opposite ends of a low table decorated with a bamboo plant in the middle. Next to the bamboo was a white China tea pot and matching cups. The sensei poured both of them some tea and begin to instruct her on how to change back to normal.

"Okay, I want you to concentrate. Concentrate on your blade turning back into your arm."

Luisa thought about her blade arm with its silver, shiny top and black, thin, sharp blade. How the long blade looked sharp enough to cut through flesh. In fact it was sharp enough to cut flesh, it had sliced Marie's hand. Luisa was unaware of her thoughts wavering from her blade to injuring Marie.

"What have I done? Will I hurt someone again? And why was it just my arm or will my leg or head turn into a weapon?" Luisa was nervous as she unintentionally murmured these thoughts aloud.

What she did not realize was she was naked! Luisa looked down at her body and screamed.

"What happened? Where are my clothes?" Luisa panicked and heard a sort of static tone in her voice. Suddenly she heard a laugh from the other side of the table.

"I told you to concentrate on turning back into a human not a weapon."

"Sensei what are you talking about and where are you?"

"But, I must say your transformation is beautiful and elegant plus your weapon brings back memories." The sensei had spoken the first half with a chuckle, then his voice sounded sad when he remembered a memory.

Luisa had directed her attention to her sensei's change of voice. She thought about how sad his voice sounded almost as if he was missing someone. She wanted to give him a hug and imagined what his reaction might be.

Suddenly, a light filled the room and Luisa was back to normal. No blade was seen anywhere but there by a book shelf was her sensei. He had gotten up from his spot by the table and was looking at a picture frame. Luisa had moved closer to clearly see two figures. One was of a small little girl with a happy expression. She had short brown hair and bangs. Which framed her cute round face and big reddish eyes. The little girl also wore big white gloves with weird circular prints on the finger tips. She wore a white dress with black ribbons. Upon her head was a pointy hat that was decorated with yellow and black eyes. A white mouth frame and rolled pink tongue completed the hat, which strongly reminded Luisa of a chameleon.

The little girl was sitting on the taller figure, who looked very recognizable. IT WAS HER SENSEI! He was holding the little girl on his right shoulder and staring at the camera with an emotionless expression (like always). At the corner of the photo was a little message:

To Mifune, Thanks for protecting me and turning good after the battle against aracnahe. I'll always love you have fun teaching others!

\- Love Angela

Luisa looked at her sensei, and was shocked to find him staring at the picture crying.

"Her name was Angela, she was just a child and she was always threatened by someone. I finally took it as my responsibility to protect her."

"Is she dead, sensei?"

"Oh! No, she was taken by an organization known as DWMA. She was taught and taken care of by another witch named…Kim diehl." Mifune said well wiping his tears, "Now let's find out who gave you the ability to transform shall we?"

Mifune sat back at the table and grabbed a paper and pen. He then proceeded to right "Luisa Izumi" at the bottom, drawing two lines we labeled mother and the other father. Luisa caught on to his action of making a family tree and helped to fill it in with her sensei. After a couple of hours looking at photos, calling home, and using knowledge of her family she remembered they completed the chart.

 **(I spent a couple minutes creating a color coded family tree with my friend I would like to thank him for helping me with names…also my work will be shared whether you like it or not XD)**

Luisa's mother, Rin Izumi, married a man known as Sylar Izumi. Sylar was not a weapon so they dug further into the family tree. Sylar's parents were Theo Izumi and Angel (last name unknown). His parents married and Angel had a daughter before meeting Theo. The little girl's name was Azusa Yumi, she transforms into a gun bow. **(Long story short, Azusa is Luisa's half-aunt)** Upon hearing the name Azusa Yumi, Mifune had an idea. He sent Luisa on her way and started to make a few calls.

Mifune contacted DWMA and asked to speak with Lord Death, after having small talk he continued to talk about the situation regarding Luisa and her new found ability. Lord Death was more than happy to have Luisa enroll in the school, even with school being far into the semester. Well things were being settled he had Mifune answer question in place of Luisa. Her gender: female, Date of Birth: March 8, 2000, Recent report card (let's just say its okay um C average). After the questioning Lord Death ran into a bit of a problem. Luisa was 16 years old and in the United States she would soon be a junior. Lord Death explained that she may have to be held back due to her grades and transferring. As a bonus she would have to go through freshman combat training and find a partner who would also be a junior as well as be willing enough to transfer. Mifune had thought about all that was challenging them. Suddenly, he had a great idea! He quickly told Lord Death that he had another student, one who was a low A student, 16 years old and is quite close with Luisa. He then gave Lord Death the similar information. Gender: female, Date of birth: April 13, 2000. Okay I expect to see both girl arriving before the start of summer vacation in a month or so.


	5. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

The next day

Mifune-sensei had to wait till the girls came to the dojo to tell them what he had planned for their future. Since he had decided both girls future without consulting either of them he had an uneasy filling. During the day Sensei was fidgety as he packed the girls belongings. It pained him to see his best swords masters leaving but it was for the best. I guess it was time to find someone else to fill in for the competition.

After what seemed like forever, the door slid open and people started to file in the room. Everyone partnered up and trained until sensei said otherwise. In the midst of practice Luisa came through the door and walked over to her sensei.

"Have you made arrangements like you said?"

"Yes. I will discuss them with you when Marie gets here."

"Why? What does she have to do with my life?"

Just then Marie walked in, "who's doing something with a life. What?"

Marie and Luisa listened as the sensei explained what he knew, how he knew it, and what that has to do with the two girls.

Before he was the sensei for this dojo, his work consisted of guarding a little witch named Angela. During the battle against the kishin, Asura, he battled a young assassin of the star clan. Once the battle ended the lone assassin and his weapon had convinced him to change his ways for the better. He seen the bond between the two, where one was rough and spirited the other was gentle and calm. There was a bond that fit together what one lacked the other had. Mifune did not know how to describe it but that bond made him change for the better. When he looked at the two girls standing before him he felt a growing bond between them. They were a great team and he knew they would do just fine at DWMA. Both girls looked confused by the name so he explained a little more. DWMA stood for death weapon meister academy. It was a school that specialized in the education of souls that have gone bad called kishins. At this school there were humans with the ability to transform into weapons and other people that specialize in wielding these weapons. The school is run by a Shinigami known as Lord Death. Lord Death had agreed to enroll the two girls in next year's classes since there was a month left in the school year.

Once Mifune-sensei was finished explaining he let the girls absorb everything.

"Wait! So I have to go to DWMA as well!" barked Marie, "So I have to give up my life here for Luisa!"

"What life" Luisa scoffed, "you're with me every day no matter what you say, and even the people we talk to aren't considered are friends."

Marie was about to start an argument stating she has friends that she hangs out with, but that would be a lie since Marie does hangout with Luisa a lot. So she agreed that nothing was worth staying in Japan if her only friend wasn't by her side.

"So where is this academy at sensei?"

"DWMA is located in Death City, Nevada"

"What, not Nevada that's too close to home" Marie shrieked.

"Oh that's right you came from the states didn't you Marie?"

"Yes sensei, Arizona to be exact."

"Well to tell you the truth I don't care I paid for everything already so you are leaving no matter what!"

With that statement they were whisked away on a "magical" ride to the United States. For Luisa it was awe-inspiring, she had never been out-side of Japan. For Marie it was nerve racking. Since she left home her family had put on as much guilt as they possibly could. As long as they didn't know she was close by it wouldn't matter. So there they were on a plane heading towards Nevada to attend a school because someone was a weapon. Was this really what happens when someone has a special ability, they seclude them from reality Marie thought? After a couple of hours the plane finally landed. Since it was an international flight they landed in Las Vegas, Nevada. What there sensei hadn't planned was transportation from Las Vegas to Death City, so as a back-up plan Luisa and Marie carried their luggage and started to walk. Both girls decided to walk until they found a hotel to stay at and rest till tomorrow. It wasn't long until they found a decent hotel a little ways from the Las Vegas strip. Luisa wanted to go look around since it was here first time in the States, Marie contemplated about going. She finally decided since it was Luisa's first time and Marie didn't know if DWMA would let them leave campus.

*On the Las Vegas Strip*

Luisa's eyes were wide as she looked around at all the neon lights flashing everywhere. It was dark and many people were wandering around. There were girls with very short dresses and stilettos, most of them drunk and trying to walk but mostly looking like a new born fawn standing for the first time. It was quite entertaining to watch them go by, as they continued to walk something else caught her attention. Dozens of water pillars were in the air. It was a grand water show that showed true beauty in water form. Although that was amazing to watch that wasn't what caught her attention. In the middle of crowd was a boy who looked to be the same age as her. Luisa walked closer to see what was going on. The said boy was crouched in a ball crying, in between sobs he was saying how beautifully symmetrical it was. Luisa thought it was a little weird but figured he was probably drunk and was very emotional, plus it seemed Las Vegas was full of weird people. Soon after, Luisa and Marie headed back to the hotel and went to sleep, tomorrow they had to either find a ride or walk to Death City where ever that was.

 **Hello Jelly babies! I know this whole story progressing is going rather slooowwww. Don't worry we will met some familiar characters in the next chapter. I just have to keep typing. Please give me feedback on my plot. P.S. my spelling and grammar is terrible you just have to deal with it.**


	6. Were off to Death City

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater!**

We're Off to Death City

Around midnight the two girls went back to the hotel room, but it wasn't till 3 am that the two girls fell asleep. Marie was dreaming about a garden. The garden was full of orchids that were different colors. It was splendid, the aroma was pleasant and it seemed to have a cheerful aura. Suddenly the aura changed and the scene faded to monochrome. Out of the corner of her eye Marie seem a pink colored flower. As she stepped towards it the orchids begin to wilt and were replaced with bushes and flower buds. The flower that was bloomed was a beautiful pink and seemed to glow. Next was a yellow flower, it wasn't as bright and it was moving. The yellow flower was coming closer to her and Marie panicked.

Then the flower stopped and a knocking sound replaced the silence that was consuming the dream in an eerie aura. It took Marie a little over a minute to realize the knocking wasn't from her dream, but was coming from the real world. She awoke moments later in time to see Luisa was at the door with the housekeeper. That dream was still fresh in her mind but decided to push it to the back of her mind. (Marie had not figured out the coincidence that the flowers were in the same spot as the housekeeper and where Luisa had been sleeping).

Both girls had agreed to do something with their luggage, so they didn't have to carry it to Death City. Luisa keeps a small bag with her of personal items but just keep the outfit she was wearing. It was a black, V-neck blouse that flared slightly at the bottom; a pair of black skinny jeans and black vans with white shoe laces. Along with her now longer black hair that reached to her butt she was wearing all black. Marie on the other hand just had her wallet phone and a rather unique outfit on. She wore a white dress with a black collar. On her feet were white high top converses. Her outfit looked okay, but she kind of jacked up her style when she put on a tan trench coat that went down to her ankles. Considering her outfit choice it would be nice if she had normal hair! But nooo Marie dyed her hair blue and had bangs. **(Anyways moving on to the story, I just wanted to give u an image of what they looked like)**

 **A couple days later…maybe like 2?**

It had been miserable. Luisa and Marie had been walking for two days, stopping at towns to rest here and there. Both girls didn't expect that Death City was five days away by foot. Why hadn't they rented a car or rode a bus.

"Where are we?" Luisa panted as the sun beat down on her. She didn't know why but the sun looked different it seemed to be crazy or mad and have a creepy face as it chuckled at her.

"In a desert somewhere heading in a direction in pretty sure it north west." Said Marie sarcastically. The sun was giving her hell too with her trench coat on. What are suns supposes to have faces, she didn't think so.

"I just hope we get there soon, I feel dizzy…" At that moment Luisa collapsed in the hot, cracked land she was walking on moments ago.

Crap Marie thought, this isn't good. Marie wondered what was going to happen if she couldn't help her soon. She feared the worst as she started to search anywhere for water. With teary eyes Marie begin to carry Luisa on her back, as she headed back to the town they had left earlier that morning. A brief moment later sand flew up and blinded Marie. It wasn't a sandstorm, but it seemed as if the sand had been blown by forced gusts of wind.

"Are you two young ladies in need of assistance?" The voice seemed to be coming from in front of them and was the voice of a male.

"Who are you? And yes my friend collapsed and I don't know what to do!" Marie answered in a panicky tone.

"Well this is no time to chat if your friend is in need. However it is rude to not introduce myself, my name is Death the Kid but feel free to call me Kid."

By the mention of his name Marie tried to open her eyes and succeeded after wiping her eyes. The person known as kid had a somewhat proper stature. Kid was wearing a black suit which had 4 horizontal white stripes along the buttons on the jacket as well as white stripes along the seams where the arm and shoulder meet. His shoes were black dress shoes and he had a silver skull ring on both middle fingers. But the thing that surprised Marie was he had three white stripes on the left side of his head. Sure his hair was weird and he was dresses way to formal to be strolling through the desert. Wait, why was he even here in the first place, that's not important. The thing that caught Marie's unwavering attention was his stunning golden eyes. They seemed to be a magnet, always attracting her full attention. Marie couldn't help but think to herself how cute this "kid" looked.

Kid had noticed her seemingly interested gaze but chose to ignore it and help her friend. Since he didn't have much to help her with he asked if he could give them a ride to their destination. Marie accepted and told her they were headed to Death City. Instantly Kid realized who the two girl were.

"You are Luisa and Marie from Japan correct! Which has the ability to transform?"

Marie was dumbfounded but pointed at Luisa. Kid acknowledged her gesture and grabbed Luisa to shake her awake. Once she awakened kid instructed her to change into her weapon form to help with her "situation". Luisa did as she was commanded and passed out after transforming. Kid then gave Luisa to Marie and got on his skateboard motioning to Marie to get on. Marie was somewhat hesitant and reluctantly got on. As the skateboard begin to hover above the ground Marie freaked out and held kid from behind, completely oblivious to Kids smirk that spread across his face as they proceeded to Death City.


	7. I Hope to be Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

I hope to be friends

Once Kid, Luisa and Marie reached DWMA they wanted off of the skateboard. Marie because she gets a little motion sickness and Luisa because she felt dizzy enough already and now felt as if she was going to throw up. After both girls recovered from their sickness they looked up and were horrified to find an enormous amount of stairs. The stairs looks too steep they couldn't see the school. Kid asked if they wanted to get back on his skateboard, but both girls reluctantly said no and proceeded up the stairs. Kid had hovered past them and went into the building, he returned moments later with two cold water bottles for the girls. Both were grateful and drank them (more like chugged them). Once they finally reached the top stairs the school building had come to view. It was a beautiful sight and showed a unique design for a school.

However the girls didn't have time to memorize the beautiful design. Kid had pushed both ladies into the building and through the halls.

"I am sorry for shoving you but my father, lord death, is waiting for us". Kid said in a hasty tone.

"Well if you informed us that he was expecting us soon we would have hurried" Marie implied

"He can wait for us, it's not like he was walking in the hot sun all day" Luisa spoke

Kid chose to ignore the remarks and lead them to the death room. The trio walked through the doors and proceeded to walk under a hallway of guillotines. The room looked like an endless desert. With a sand-colored floor and blue sky. If it weren't for the windows that seemed to hover in the sky the girls would have thought they were outside. As they exited the guillotine hallway the room seemed to become bigger, the endless room now had thousands of crosses covering the floor. In the middle of the room was a raised platform. On the platform was a weird mirror and an odd shaped person. The said person was wearing a black cloak, he had giant gloves over his hands and a cartoon like skull mask. His appearance looked like he belonged as a child's character in TV show. As the two girls approached him he spoke in a non-serious and hilarious voice.

"Hiya, how are you? Was your journey over here pleasant?"

"Father, if you please can we wrap this up. These two beautiful girls have had a rough enough time getting here they may want to rest for a bit." Kid spoke in a pleasant tone as he pointed in the direction they were standing.

"Marie, Luisa sorry to hold you up. I just wanted to welcome you to DWMA. You two will be staying at DWMA's girls' dorm for the remaining two years you are here. Also both of you will be taking classes every Tuesday and Thursday during summer vacation. I have set up combat and soul resonance training on these days with two of my best meisters and their weapons. I have high hopes for you and I know you will do rather well based on your current status. Kid, would you mind showing them around school later."

"Yes, father" Kid said as he exited the room and motioned Luisa and Marie to follow.

Once they entered the hall kid faced the girls and asked if they would like to rest and then take a tour of school. Both girls agreed to take a tour first since their energy and excitement were restored. Kid smirked at their excitement and started to walk down the hall towards Class Crescent Moon. As they walked kid spoke to them in a tour like way.

"Since you are not going to be in school this year it would be best to show you both the EAT and the NOT classes. There will be an exam during your classes and evaluations for both of you to determine which classes you will be put in next year."

"Which class in terms would be the most Advanced?" Luisa asked

"Well obviously not the Not" Marie snickered, trying to keep a straight face at her horrible joke.

Kid chuckled not at her joke (It was a horrible joke sorry) but at Marie and her innocent demeanor. "Yes Marie that's correct. Although the NOT classes are very skilled, the EAT classes receive more treatment and care."

They had reached the door, Kid checked the time. Class was almost finished and Stein was teaching. Since lunch was next Kid thought it was the perfect time to introduce the soon to be new EAT members. What kid didn't tell Marie and Luisa is that he and his tutors will be evaluating them during their classes and all summer. He didn't want to tell them this out of fear they might think he and his friends are hanging out with them because they had to watch over them. Kid didn't know if or why but he wanted to hang out with the two girl, Marie especially.

Kid knocked on the door and peaked his head in through the doorway.

" If your done with your lesson may I introduce two new transfer students?"

Kid was relived to find that there was no sign that Stein had been dissecting anything. Stein gave the okay and lead Marie and Luisa into the classroom. By now everyone had gotten up from their seats and crowded around the two girls, pushing Kid into the crowd in the process.

"HI" The two girls said in unison. Luisa was the first to speak after. "My name is Luisa Izumi, I am 16 and I am also a weapon. It is nice to meet you all!" Luisa spoke with a cheerful tone that seemed to make the class smile. "Um….M…My name…is Marie Tachibana. It a pleasure to meet you. I…I hope to be friends with you all." Marie with a red face, instantly put her head down in embarrassment when she spoke the last part.

At her shy actions she received a fear "awws" and chuckles. Through her bangs she seen a small-framed boy with a black robe and pinkish hair walk up to her.

"H…H…Hi…M...My name is…C…Crona. I would like to be…your friend." Crona smiled as he stretched out his hand for Marie to shake. Marie held his hand and thanked him. There was a scoff followed by a male voice "Great another Crona. It was bad enough with one stutterer, now there's two ha-ha". "MAKA-CHOP!" Would you shut up don't make them both feel insecure.

"Sorry about my partner Marie, Hello my name is Maka Albarn. This Baka standing next to me is Soul "Eater" Evans" Marie liked Maka she seemed nice. Her partner Soul was different and made Marie feel nervous.

After that incident everyone said there normal greetings.

"Hi. I'm Killik. These are my partners Pot of Fire and Thunder."

"Names Harvar I am a weapon as well, my meister is Ox sorry he's reading a book and didn't want to greet you."

"I'm Kim. This is Jackie my weapon"

"Hey you two, you guys look cute. Especially you Marie you remind me of a child. I'm Liz, this is my little sister Patty. We are kid's weapons"

"Hiya, little kid! I am Patty! I like giraffes!"

Marie didn't have time to respond to anyone. The bell rang and everyone seemed to forget about the two and ran to lunch.

"Thank Death Black Star isn't here. Well ladies would you like to go to lunch and talk with your new friends?"

Kid didn't wait for either to answer, He whisked them away to the cafeteria.


	8. Just a Regular School Day

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

Just a Regular School Day

Once everyone had gotten their lunch they all sat at a table. Luisa sat opposite of Marie and Kid sat next to Marie. Everyone had again introduced themselves in a more proper and not rude way (soul). It seemed that everyone had already gotten use to the two newest members of the group. Luisa was the most adaptable and was very talkative, her and Liz seemed to connect pretty well.

"So Luisa, I've been meaning to ask but what kinda weapon are you?" Liz questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"Well I could show you all right now." Said Luisa as she stood from her seat and proceeded outside.

As they gather around Luisa and Marie, Luisa did a cartwheel backwards while transforming. Her transformation was quite beautiful, flashes and sparkles of gray and black shined around her as she landed in Marie's hand. Everyone looked in awe as they examined her design. She was a black katana with a line of silver on the top of the blade. Her handle was covered with gray diamonds, she was stunning even as a sword. As she transformed back into her human form a tall and slender man approached her. He had medium-length, dark, shaggy hair that covered his left eye. He looked very formal, with great posture and a neat suit and tie. As he stood in front of Luisa he spoke with a husky voice.

"Wow…You looked rather stunning when you transformed and you're even more stunning as you are now."

"Ha-ha…someone's a flatterer, and what is your name?" Luisa asked with a devilish grin.

"My name is Akane Hoshi. I am a meister from the NOT classes."

"Oh. Hi I'm Luisa Izumi, I am a transfer student from Japan."

"How interesting, I am also from Japan. I hope we can go out some time, it would help me to know more about you."

Akane then grabbed Luisa's hand, raised it to his face and kissed the top of the hand. He then departed back inside. Once he was completely inside, Luisa received a few cooing's and oooohs from everyone. Someone was already getting hit on and she barely set foot in DWMA. Luisa felt rather excited to be at this school. Although she wasn't going to say this out loud, but man was that Akane dude really hot.

The group started to walk back inside the cafeteria, when they heard a commotion on the other side of the door. Everyone but Luisa and Marie groaned, well they started ti walk at a slower pace. Kid seemed to be the most pissed out of everyone. As they opened the door to the cafeteria the noise level seemed to increase and yelling could be heard loud and clear.

"I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY FOLLOWERS ARE!" shouted a blue hair male that was standing on the table.

As he shouted he was stomping wildly on the table scattering food around him. Then with a snap the table broke and the one known as "Black Star" jumped of the table and landed near a slim, tall women. It seemed like all hell had broken out, but almost everyone seemed to mind as if it was normal for them.

"Great…I was getting use to peace and quiet finally." Groaned Maka as she opened up a book and started to read.

"MY BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRY. BLACK STAR! YOU FOOL, HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW THIS TABLE IN THIS SPOT HAS COMPLETE SYMMETRY. NOW IT'S SO ASYMMETRICAL I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT IT!" Kid was lying next to Black Star while pounding his fist on the floor. Kid was crying hysterically as he continued to whine.

Marie looked a little confused, seeing Kid in the state that he was in. She walked over to Liz to ask what was happening.

"Oh, this is normal kid and black star behavior. You see, kid has OCD although it is not as bad as it was two years ago. It does get out of control whenever he is around black star." Liz explained blandly

"Oh another OCD freak, this should be fun." Luisa scoffed as she proceeded closer and rested her elbow on Marie's shoulder. "Marie here has slight OCD tendencies as well, basically everything has to be color organized or grouped in numbers."

(FYI, I do have a slight obsession with color organization, and I love to organized thing by color, number, or alphabetically. One time it got so out of hand at my school library that I missed the first 15 mins of class cuz I was busy putting book away)

"Well I'm sure her and kid are a great pair" Liz teased

Before Marie could respond to liz's comment, Black Star walked up to the group of girls. Both new girls stared at him. He had such bright blue hair, it was brighter and bolder than Marie's. He also had a white star shaped tattoo on his right shoulder. His body structure was very muscular, well his voice was loud and seemed to get more obnoxious by the second.

"Yahoo! Seems I got more worshipers! NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD!" Black star seemed to screech in Marie's ears.

After what seemed like endless shouting and full-on chaos, Black star quieted down thanks to Maka and her book. Kid also seemed to calm down a little thanks to Liz. During the chaos Luisa and Marie had a chance to talk with Black star's partner. Luisa instantly took a liking to her name be that it was Tsubaki and Luisa absolutely adored the Tsubaki flower. Tsubaki was very gentle and calm just like Mifune had described.

Upon hearing they were pupils of the swords master Mifune, Black Star was overflowing with excitement. He challenged both girls to a battle to see if they were as good as Mifune. Before things got really out of hand Tsubaki wished the girls a farewell and a "See you on Tuesday, we are your trainers." Then dragged Black Star home.

Kid decided that with the presence of Black Star the tour was done and all of them were exhausted. He proceeded to lead the girls to their dorm and bid them farewell. If they had any questions they could call Lord death via (42-42-564) on a mirror or just contact Kid. It wasn't the most peaceful day, but a regular day at DWMA is anything but regular. So after the girls got cleaned up and changed they drifted into a dream-less slumber.

 **Hello Jelly Babies! Well chapter 8 is finished. I bet this is Kid's favorite chapter ;) Anyways I am just here to inform you that I will try my best to update every weekend during my summer vacation. Although it might not be the case, I am going to a 5 week academic summer camp, where laptops and other electronics are prohibited. My only hope is when I go home for the weekend or using the computer lab on campus. Not to mention this summer camp is basically like school, so I might have homework to do on the weekend. I am so, so sorry in advance if I can't upload a chapter every week.**


	9. First Day Of Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

First Day of Training

It was Tuesday morning when Marie and Luisa decided to get out of bed and start getting ready for their classes, they were both nervous and excited because they had to deal with the obnoxious Black star. Once both girls were ready they proceeded towards the school area. Waiting by the doorway of DWMA was kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid seemed to be very happy because it was exactly 8 o'clock when both girls arrived, black star seem to be pissed because he was dragged out of bed so early in the morning. Soul just look like he didn't care, Maka was reading a book and Liz was trying to fix Patty's hair because it somehow got messed up. Once they all gathered in a group they decided that it would be best if Soul and Maka trained with Luisa and Marie first, had lunch, and then Black Star and Tsubaki trained. So Soul and Maka proceeded to the Battle Ground behind the school

"Okay we are here to teach you about Soul resonance. Soul and I have been partners for about 3 years now so we are very capable of teaching you guys" said Maka in an upbeat way.

"That is if you guys are good pair" soul scoffed.

Maka had instructed Luisa to change into her weapon form and for Marie to take a Battle Stance. She then instructed both girls to try and change their wavelengths to match each other. this was a little complicated because both girls didn't know anything about wave links, never-the-less how to control them so Maka decided that it'd be best to teach them about wavelength before they could actually practice it. So the girls went inside class Crescent Moon and pulled out a textbook to study Luisa was falling asleep during the boring lecture that Maka was giving. Soul had sprawled out on his chair and was passed out. Marie on the other hand was thoughtfully sitting straight and taking notes, studying about wavelengths fascinated Marie, it was so weird finding out that so many things happened with your soul and it can be controlled. She wanted to learn more about it and she wanted to be the best partner she could be.

Once Makas' lesson was over they all went to a nearby Diner in Death City and ate lunch. Luisa was so hungry because they had skipped breakfast before they came to their lesson, so she stuffed her mouth full of Burgers and Fries. Marie had a small meal consisting of a fruit cup and chicken tenders. She was content with her meal because she figured that she should not eat much. The last thing Marie wanted was to throw up after practicing with black star and Tsubaki. When they were all done with their meals Maka and soul bid their farewells and went home. Luisa and Marie proceeded back to DWMA in search of black star and Tsubaki to begin their combat training.

*at DWMA*

Once they were at DWMA Luisa and Marie looked for black star and Tsubaki. They found Black Star standing on a spike above them...it was part of the skull design on the school. By the doorways stood Tsubaki and she was looking thoughtfully up at Black Star as he continued to rant about his Godly powers. When black Stars seen Marie and Luisa he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"YAHOO MY FOLLOWERS, HAVE YOU COME TO WORSHIP YOUR GOD!"

"Black Star, we are in charge of training them remember" even when Tsubaki shouted she had a gentle voice.

"Fine! But I'm such a big star they won't be able to catch up with me!"

Just as black star ended his sentence, the tip of the spike where black star was standing broke. As he fell he screamed about being a god that can't get hurt or something. He then landed head first into the sidewalk with a crater like hole where his head made contact. Both girls were stunned, but Tsubaki just clapped and chuckled. After Black Star sat up with a smug look on his face he looked up at the two girls.

"Maka said to train you "properly" or she'll kick my ass, so have your weapon transform." Black Star ordered.

Luisa transformed quickly and landed in Maries' hand. Once Marie had a good grasp on Luisa, Black Star attacked head-on. The surprise attack sent Marie flying and Luisa fell from her grasp. Marie rolled a couple feet before lying motionless on the ground. She had no idea the power Black Star possessed. Her body felt heavy and she was starting to black out. She was suck in a haze between reality and a vision. As her vision began to focus the world blacked and outlines of people started to form. In the center of those outlines flowers bloomed. The tall slim figure had a yellow glow and sent what seemed like calm flowing wavelengths. The bulk figure next to her was of a blue, glowing flower that had a wavelength which seemed to radiate everywhere. When Marie looked around her being she seen a bit of the blue wave length intertwined with hers. She was confused but also very weak. The next thing she remembered was a whirl of air and Kids' panicky tone.

"Black Star! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MARIE?!"

"I was testing her to see what we needed to train. I guess we need to teach her the basics!"

Tsubaki with a worried look, scolded Black Star," You shouldn't have hit Marie with your wavelength, which was too much for her to handle."

Kid over heard there conversation and seemed to be over whelmed with anger.

"BLACK STAR, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO TRAIN HER NOT ALMOST PARALYZE OR KILL HER!"

Before black star could respond, Tsubaki placed her hand on Black Stars' shoulder to shoosh him. Kid then grabbed Luisa who was unconscious and put her on Beelzebub. He then picked up Marie bridal style and got on Beelzebub and took them home.

 **Terribly sorry, but it took me forever to finish this chapter. I had a bad case of writer's block. Not to mention that my academic camp it giving me hell, but I love camp. Until next time! Bye Jelly Babies.**


	10. Strengthing a Bond

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Strengthening a Bond

Marie woke up from her slumber with a thud against a wooden floor. She opened her eyes and with an exhausted grunt sat up straight. She looked over to the black leather couch which she was sleeping on. Slightly turning around she seen her sleeping weapon partner reclined on a matching reclining chair. Marie crawled over to Luisa and placed her face next to hers.

"Luisa are you okay" Marie spoke in whispers.

"Mm" Luisa moaned as she shook her head. "I'm tired"

"Oh okay I'll let you sleep, where are we?"

"Kid's house, we passed out during battle practice" Luisa said with irritation in her voice.

Marie picked up on her intention and shut up. She then told Luisa she was going to find kid, only to receive a moaned okay as Luisa drifted back to sleep. Marie was aimlessly walking around death's mansion just too waste time or to someone. As she made her way down a black hallway with white trimming and a white ceiling she noticed one doorway that was ajar. Peeking through the crease she seen a black wooden desk and book shelf placed on one end of the wall. Marie cautiously entered the room to find that the room she walked into was kids. He had a king sized bed fitted with black silk sheets. Next to his bed was a night stand covered in books. Diagonal to the night stand was a tall wall mirror that had a cartoon shaped skull on the top of the mirror.

As she walked past the mirror, Marie seen an odd reflection in the mirror. Hesitantly she walked closer to the mirror to inspect the weird glare. As Marie focused her gaze, she seen an outline of a figure just slightly covered by her own reflection. As she leaned closer a hand suddenly appeared from within the glass. The hand had grasped her wrist and was lightly tugging her. Startled, Marie let out a loud gasp and began hitting the hand rapidly. Marie also jumped back from the mirror after she heard a burst of laughter. Kid then appeared from within the mirror itself. Once he fully stepped out from the mirror wall, Kid fixed his posture and a smug smile spread across his face.

"I hope I didn't startle you too much Marie" Kid chuckled as he examined Marie's surprised expression. As she replayed the events in her head her expression changed to utter confusion.

"Um…H…How did you—from the mirror" Marie stuttered as she tried to comprehend the sorcery Kid just used. Marie then moved closer to the mirror and tried to shove her hand through the mirror. With a cry of pain Marie retracted her hand and curled in a ball, whimpering.

"Ha. Are you alright? Maybe you should let me explain how I did that before you try it for yourself." Kid said as he reached for Maries hand to examine it. It didn't look broken but her wrist had started to swell. "Well as a reaper I have certain abilities that let me do spectacular things. So that means I can travel through mirrors to different destinations."

"Really that's cool! Wait but then if you can travel using mirrors, why didn't you use mirrors instead of travelling across the desert on that flying skateboard?"

"Well because I wanted to live a sort of normal life. Being a reaper is actually very hard and humans' way of living is quite interesting. As for that "flying skateboard" his name is Beelzebub." Kid said in a scowl.

"Beelzebub? I'll have to remember that name. What to switch lives, my life is a normal boring life. The life style of a Shinigami sounds like an interesting life."

"Well, yeah…I…Guess it's an interesting life style, but what you're doing now is very important. Learning how to wield a demon weapon and battling kishins is a tough and amazing task that not many can perform. It would be best to gain ground as a katana meister before you move on to something bigger."

This advice was something that Marie had heard often and had always brushed off. However hearing it from a person who was experienced seem to convince Marie to strengthen her skills before moving on to something more extravagant. After staring at Kid for a while, both of them moved into the living room where Luisa was sound asleep. Kid put on a movie and sat next to Marie. The movie was classic which focused on an archeologist fighting against a group of Nazis who are searching for the Ark of the Covenant, which Adolf Hitler believes will make his army invincible. (Lol…do you know what movie this is. It's one of my favs.) The movie seemed to fascinate Marie, the way the main character was dressed was very intriguing. A fedora is a cool hat and he seemed to know how to maneuver that bull whip very well. As the action begin to build there was a knock at the door. Kid got up to answer it and a few minutes later he returned with Maka and Soul.

Maka jumped into Maries arms asking if she and Luisa were alright. Apparently Tsubaki had mentioned that during their supposed training Black Star had hit Marie with his full wavelength. Once Maka heard that both girls were knocked out and Kid had taken them to his house, she rushed over with Soul on his bike. Soul on the other hand was less worried, he scoffed as Maka continued. The only reason he had come was because he didn't want Maka crashing his bike. In his mind he didn't think their little accident was anything to worry about. The only reason they got into this mess was due to them not being strong enough. If anything both Marie and Luisa needed to toughen up if they wanted to be the newest members of the gang. So well Maka was checking up on the two girls, soul sat down and watched the rest of the movie that was playing. He didn't know what it was but watching it gave him something to do than just standing by the door frame.

 **Hello my jelly babies. I am so, so sorry about the long departure. I have no real reason for not updating promptly other than not having the motivation. Although this chapter had no relation to the main plot, this was just to strength the characters and their bonds. Yes I know Soul is acting like a jerk right now but let's just wait and see what happens. I will probably resume the regular posting of chapters in August. And feel free to read and review. Also if you wish, comment the name of the movie that they were watching I will give you the answer in the next chapters. Well that is all I have to say bye bye jelly babies.**


	11. Can I Just Have a Normal Day?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Can I Have a Regular Day?

Many weeks since the accident with Black Star had happened. Black Star had agreed to no longer hit both girls with his wave length at least not yet. To make sure everything was going smoothly Maka, Soul and a worried Kid stood on the sidelines of the fighting arena. There were times when Marie was knocked to the ground and kid was anxious to run to her aid. Overall the girls could hold their own in combat against Black Star. Which happened to surprise everyone who watched them duel, everyone accept Black Star. Black Star would never admit that they matched his "godly" powers, but he didn't underestimate them at all. They were pupils of Mifune after all and their techniques proved his point.

After many lessons with Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki the pair grew accustom to their antics. Marie had even gotten use to Souls' cool guy routine. As they became a part of the childhood gang, kid decided to take the two on some small missions that the group were assigned to. This most recent mission was creepier and more unusual then the rest.

First of all, as the students made their way down the Santa Monica pier, Marie couldn't help but to notice that Kid was acting weird. Like, weird for Kid weird. He kept looking around like he was expecting someone, acting as if he had seen a ghost every time someone turned the corner or so much as sneezed. Finally, Marie decided to say something.

"Kid, why are you so jumpy? You haven't been acting normal since we got here."

With a sigh, he stopped in his tracks. "Someone I used to know, that's all." Before Marie could think about what he meant, a hawk dropped from the sky above onto the ground in front of them. Raising its wings, it squawked and began to change. Before they knew it, it was a lady. She wore a brown coat that seemed to be made of feathers.

Knife in hand, she locked eyes with Kid.

"HOW DARE YOU! You dare show your face after what you have done?! Do you really think that I would just let you waltz up here into my territory after you DESTROYED my nest?!" Kid stumbled, taken aback. Maka grabbed Soul, who was now in weapon form.

"Who do you think you are talking to Kid that way, you should be addressing me, the one and the only Black Star!" Tsubaki sighed as she transformed, wondering if Black Star would ever learn to control his impulsive tendencies.

"Always timid, never good. But now, you're going to pay for what you've done."

The lady threw her knife at Kid. He took a step to dodge, but he didn't have to. There was already a girl in front of him holding the knife midair, millimeters away from her face.

"Thanks for that. I was looking for this!"

The mysterious girl looked back at Kid and smiled, her bright red hair glistening in the moonlight. Marie couldn't help but to notice the ferocity of her stark blue eyes. They almost seemed to set her nerves ablaze. She wore a hat that seemed to stick out at an odd angle, giving an almost goofy impression.

With a look that said she had done this a thousand times before, she drew a sword from her sheath. It was cloaked in flames as the girl pounced towards the woman. The lady dodged, but not before the girl gave inflicted a nicely sized burn onto her arm. She stumbled back. Marie watched as the flames seemed to dance around the girl, giving her fiery red hair an almost eerie glow. She went in for one last jab with her sword. With a scream, the hawk lady succumbed in one fell swoop.

Once it was all said and done the girl looked back at Marie and the others. She smiled casually at them and cocked her head slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, I assume you're all from DWMA. I'm Joy. Joy Aberdeen."

The entire group gazed at Joy Aberdeen in such confusion and amazement that she bursted out in laughter at their faces. Joy straightened her posture and did a little bow. "Like I was saying I am Joy Aberdeen. I am 16 years old, born and raised on the streets of Santa Monica. Oh dude I like your beanie!" Joy said as she strolled up to soul.

The group stood there in silence for a few seconds before Black Star broke the silence. Blackstar yelled out "How dare you ignore your mighty god." With a devilish smile Joy strode up to Black Star and bowed with one knee on the ground, "How could I forget such a mighty god like you" Joy proclaimed," Can you ever forgive me your magnificents?"

"Well yeah sure I guess a big shot like me can overlook a mistake like this but only once you got that?"

Joy stood up and agreed in a nonchalant way. It was rather weird that she knew where they were from and how she was so casual with taking care of the hawk lady. No one gave it a second thought however when she took them to a shore line cave where a supposedly rare jewel was hidden. Kid was especially grateful due to the fact that retrieving the jewel was the mission, it had a legend saying this amber shaded jewel could give off supernatural powers and it was considered very dangerous to be left alone where someone could retrieve the jewel and use its uncanny powers for destruction. Maka and Kid thanked Joy for her help and then offered to buy her dinner as a gift of gratitude. Joy accepted and the group spent the rest of the evening at Santa Monica pier.

After a fun evening everyone bid their farewells and departed back towards DWMA. Once the group was out of her field of vision Joy's face turned serious and almost despicably evil. In a low mumble she recited "Amber juvelen gjør meg smart som en rev, slu som jeg" at that moment amber outlined her blue irises and mixing the colors together to make a hazel shade. Her red hair became pale and glowed with an amber light. The clothes that Joy was wearing was surrounded by amber flames that quickly transformed into a topaz undershirt covered slightly by a pale hessonite garnet button-up shirt that was only buttoned twice. The skirt she wore was Pyrope garnet colored that flared out and went a little passed the knee. As well as a matching Pyrope tie. She was beautiful and dangerous and no one knew that yet. As she stared in the direction the DWMA group came she uttered eerie words before heading in the same direction "I love destruction and soon you will soon!"

 **Hello my lovely Jelly Babies! It is august and as promised a new chapter to ensure I finished it in time I asked for help and what did she do she introduced a new character...thanks Joy. To clarify a couple things: Pyrope garnet is a lovely red color Topaz is like a yellowish and Hessonite garnet is like topaz but with a hint of orange. Oh and the verse "Amber juvelen gjør meg smart som en rev, slu som jeg" is Norwegian for "Amber jewel make me smart like a fox, sly as I" before you ask why Norwegian and why that phrase it's just because and also I asked Joy to pick a phrase and a random language.**


	12. I Hate Mornings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

I Hate Mornings!

Marie was standing on a stone wall looking over Death City. As the eerie moon bellowed a laugh through the night, the city seemed to glow in its moonlight. From a distance a buzz of an engine grew louder, suddenly the buzzing stopped but Marie was too transfixed on the scenery to look back. Much to her surprise two strong arms embraced her and she felt someone bury their face in the crook of her neck. Marie loved the feeling of being loved by the one who she had deep feeling for, and she didn't want this feeling to end. Marie loved everything about him, his composure, how smart he is, how they could talked for hours and not get bored. Whenever they talked she always got lost in his enchanting amber eyes that seemed to glow even in the brightest of days. He looked down at her and lifted her chin, he inched closer to her face, eyes locked on each other.

Suddenly a blare of Marie's alarm clock startled her as she fell out of bed. Marie struggled as she untangled herself from her bed sheets. She's been having dreams similar to this one quite often and always woke up with a warm feeling every morning. Putting her wonderful dream in the back of her mind Marie started to look for her DWMA uniform. It was the start of her first day as a junior, and her first school day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Marie felt she had a chance to reinvent her image, Although she had to wear a death uniform but she made the best of it. After looking at the uniform designs she came across a uniform that looked similar to the one Maka use to wear. Marie loved how the uniform looked but decided to change it a bit. Marie slipped on a teal blue and black plaid skirt that went mid thigh. She tucked the bottom of her half sleeve, white buttoned up shirt into her skirt. Marie didn't bother putting on a sweater vest because it was too hot. What took awhile to do was tying her matching teal tie. Her hair was the easiest thing to do since she had decided to cut it a little bit more and dyed it black.

She looked over at her friend Luisa and she loved her outfit. Luisa was wearing tight black leggings under her dark blue short shorts. She also had a half-sleeve white button-up but she refused to tuck it into her shorts. Luisa also got a tie because she liked its design and it took her less than a minute to tie the black tie that had little cartoon skulls all over which Marie and Luisa thought were cute. Luisa quickly brushed her long black hair and swept her bangs to the side. Once they were dressed they grabbed their bags and headed down stairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Racing down the stairs Luisa jumped over the railing and landed with a thud on the floor. They raced through the kitchen doors to find Kim sitting on a stool by a counter and Jackie cooking food on the stove. Jackie seen the two and asked if they would like some breakfast, which the two gladly accepted. After Jackie served everyone a plate all four sat down and started to chat. Marie and Luisa hadn't spoken to Kim since she introduced herself three months ago. However Jackie was much more talkative to the girls when they moved into the dorms. They learned mostly everything about Kim because of Jackie. How Kim was enrolled in DWMA when witches were thought as despicable enemies. How Ox and Kim started dating a little while back. They even found out that Jackie was jealous of Ox being with Kim.

Well the facts and opinions about Kim had raced through her mind, Kim was talking about how Ox had taken her on a date on Saturday. Jackie kept saying how happy she was that Kim was happy, and Luisa was just eating her food. This was getting to be too much gossip for the morning and Marie hated the morning already. So she excused herself and headed towards the school.

It was only 7:00 when Marie reached the school, school started at 8 and it seemed to be very quiet. She entered the enormous building and started to wonder aimlessly down the halls. Her steps echoed as she walked past many rooms, every room had a number on it except for one classroom that was by far bigger and extravagant. That class was called Crescent Moon. She could barely see the classroom through the crack in the door so she stepped further into the doorway. It looked like a college lecture hall and the many windows provided an excellent source of light. Marie hoped she had this class so she could sit and examine the room. Her daydream was cut short when a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Hey, isn't it a little two early to be heading to class?" Kid sneered as he strode up to Marie.

"I had nothing to do so I wanted to look around the school before I start my classes." Marie replied back.

"Oh! What are your classes Marie, i'll show you where they are."

"Umm...I...don't know my classes" marie spoke sheepishly, "I guess I forgot to get my schedule."

Kid chuckled at the embarrassed look Marie had, "Follow me auntie the receptionist should have your schedule." Kid walked down the hall motioning Marie to his side.

They walked through the halls which were like a maze until they stopped by a reception window down the hall once you enter the building. The lady who was known as Auntie seemed nice and gentle. After looking up Marie's name in the computer base she gave her a sheet with her classes. She realized that this school only had four classes and a homeroom in the middle of school time. On the top of her schedule read " Marie Tachibana Class of 2018 E.A.T student". Those three letters that spelled an acronym had made Marie glow with happiness as she hugged Kid tightly.

"Kid I'm in the EAT classes! Can you believe it? I made it into the EAT classes!"

Kid looked down at her and smiled, he held her in her arms a little tighter and closer to his chest. "I knew you would Marie. You are a truly a remarkable person".

Listening to kid's voice and hearing his heart best Marie began to blush. Seconds later Kid pushed Marie away and cleared his throat, he straightened his posture and looked towards Marie careful not to make eye-contact.

"Well um...come on let me show you where your classes are." Kid smiled as he grabbed the schedule from Marie and walks down the hall they came from he was trying hard to control the blush that covered his cheeks and was creeping down his neck.

Marie thanked Auntie and ran to catch up to Kid, his gentle touch during that hug felt just like she dreamed it felt like. Marie hoped she could get close with Kid soon.


	13. It's All New To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

It's All New To Me

It was around 7:40 am when Kid had finished giving Marie a tour of the entire school. The maze like layout of the school was confusing enough but her classes had to make it much more difficult. Since the school was short on staff, the main classes had both E.A.T and N.O.T. students during the same hours. These classes were English, Math, Language and Health Studies, the classrooms were located in the middle of the school building. From the middle of the building Marie had to maneuver through the halls to the left wing of the school. At the end of of the left wing were her E.A.T classes. Kid steered her into a classroom. The first thing that she noticed was the sheer amount of books adorning the walls.

"This is English. I'm in language so I'll be right across the hall if you need anything."

Marie turned around to thank him but he was gone. Marie stepped into the hall to find him but a familiar face stopped her. Vibrant red hair adorning a rather sharp looking face snapped her back to a vivid memory.

"Hey, you're Joy, right?"

The girl barely seemed to notice her, her face buried in collection of what appeared to be sheet music.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. You're… Marie?" She smiled as she stuffed her papers into a small bag.

"Yep, thanks for your help at the pier, I didn't know you went here. What class do you have?"

"I'm actually new here but I have

language first hour. I'm super excited." Joy made a peace sign and slipped into the room across the hall. "See you later Marie, stay sharp! A cutie like you better be on the lookout."

A group of friends slipped in after Joy, cutting their goodbye short. _Alright, my first day,_ Marie thought. _Let's make it a good one._

*1st hour language* Joy's POV

Golden eyes, jet black hair… Too bad he's totally strange, otherwise I'd definitely be hitting on him by now. The girl to my right smelled nice and was drop dead beautiful her name was Jackie and I was going to make a move on her, but every time I turned to flirt she gave me the death stare. The other kid… Literally, his name is Kid (what parent does that?!), looked to be having some sort of seizure. He was sitting at his desk staring at the board, upset by some sort of order that was out of place. I understood. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, the disease that had controlled my life for so many years. I understood perfectly.

The teacher stood at the front, saying something in Italian to one of the students. Meanwhile Kid was… Staring at me? Time to flirt.

"Hey there. If you like what you see you could just tell me." I smile. He reaches towards my face. Kind of quick to make a move, isn't he? I don't dare move though, I just make a face like I expected it all along. He reaches over and parts my bangs and sits back.

I am ready to dropkick him.

Instead, controlling my rage, I reach into my purse and pull out my OCD meds.

"Here, I think you need these more than I do."

He looks puzzled for a second but then the teacher began to speak. My first day at DWMA begins.

*3rd hour-science* No POV

"Dissection."

Marie felt sick as Stein continued cutting the pig. Joy sat further up on her chair, enthralled.

"This is amazing," Joy said, "You can see the left lumbar region. I've never actually seen a pancreas before."

"How can you stand to watch this? I'm about to lose my lunch." Marie looked a little green in the face.

Joy jumped up in her chair. "Look! Is that what I think it is? LOOK AT THAT KIDNEY!" Stein seemed just as engrossed as Joy, sickeningly enthralled with the specimen before them.

Marie couldn't help it. She threw up.

*4th hour Soul Studies*

Marie sat with Kid during soul studies. Joy sat in the row behind them, taking notes or something in a book. Marie looked over and saw that she was sketching musical notes on a staff. Joy looked up.

"Hey cutie," she cooed, "if you want maybe we could make music together sometime." Marie blushed and quickly turned to the front. That was awkward. Ms. Marie walked into the room and took a seat by the front.

"Afternoon class. Please look at the board to see your partners. I've arranged you into groups of 3, meisters and weapons each together."

Marie looked at the board.

She was in the same group as Kid!

Her heart fluttered a little as he looked at her and gave her a small smile. Then a body flew between them. Joy looked at Marie and smiled. "It must be fate we wound up together in this group, huh? The fair maiden shall be swept away by her lover."

Marie had to muffle a scream, her and kid both looked at Joy in pure wonder.

"For this first exercise, I would like the most experienced meister to focus on soul perception. Weapons work on transformation. Newbies take notes, senior students please help your group members."

Kid gave a sly smile and closed his eyes. When he opened them and looked at Marie and Joy, he saw their outlines and their souls. Orange and gray respectively. Gray was such an odd color, especially considering her rather taut and explosive personality. Putting that aside, Kid turned to Marie. "Alright, now it's your turn. Soul perception is an art. Try to focus on the person. Hear their breathing, the beating of their heart. Then try to see those things." Marie did as Kid said with all her might, but to no avail. "Come on you cutie, don't get cold feet now." Joy tapped her on the shoulder and leaned into her ear. "Focus. Let it go." It was only for a moment, but Kid and Joy seemed to change. Like a black and white drawing adorned with flowers. What was that?


	14. What a FANTASTIC First Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

What a FANTASTIC First Day!

"What just happened!" Marie shrieked as she stumbled forward, shaking her head.

"Hey cutie are you alright?" Joy pressed against Marie's arm.

Which caused Marie to pull her arm away in shock. It was very uncomfortable how Joy was a major flirt towards Marie. Was she like this to everyone? Marie wasn't very concerned about that right now, she wanted to know what happened.

Kid grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her, he was trying to calm her down. "It's alright Marie, you just need to take a deep breath. I know it is kind of weird but at this school nothing is really normal. "

Marie caught her breath and looked at her two partners. She didn't really understand what was going on or what she saw. However, that wasn't going to stop her from being the best in class. No matter how crazy things were Marie still had an obligation to do well in school.

"Okay Kid what do I do again? How do i control my soul perception?"

"Okay close your eyes and focus. Focus on their breathing and your surroundings...I want you to picture your surrounding while at the same time muting everything. If you can, listen to every heart beat, picture what you think a soul looks like, then open your eyes."

Marie did as Kid instructed, her first thought was what would a soul look like. Did souls have a definite shape? Of course not, Marie thought that if everyone is different then their souls should be somewhat different. As for the shape Marie was debating if a soul would be a heart shape. After analysing the best outlook of people and personality, Marie figured that a soul should be somewhat different but have a similar base design. She settled on souls being like flowers. If you have a garden full of flowers,it's possible that the flowers are slightly different. Even if she didn't want the souls to look like flowers. So Marie concentrated on their souls and closed her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, Marie's vision turned to a monochrome scenery. The once bright, beautiful classroom became engulfed in black. All around Marie, were white outlines of familiar shapes. The two closest to her shown more vividly and their souls seemed to glow brighter than the rest. One soul which was gray resembled a foxglove. The middle of the flower had a small trace of dark purple. Marie then turned to another flower soul that resembled a Chrysanthemums. The soul was a tint of black and had three white, horizontal lines on one side of the soul. As Marie stepped closer to examine the soul a bell rang. The darkness that surrounded Marie faded away to reveal the bright classroom. Standing in front of Marie was Kid. He had a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"You seem to be interested in my soul, huh?"

"What? Oh no...not really it's just your soul it has three white stripes like your hair." Marie sort of chuckled as she looked up at Kid.

"I know even my soul is asymmetrical garbage." Kid signed as he smoothed his hand over his hair.

"Well...I don't think you're garbage. And your lines in your hair is unique, you look cute."

A blush spread across both Marie's and Kid's face. Marie quickly turned her attention to the classroom to find it had been deserted by everyone including Ms. Marie. She gathered her stuff and turned to Kid.

"Hey Kid where did Joy go?"

"Oh, once the bell rang she said something about going to the music room for a few hours. Would you like me to escort you over there?"

"No...that won't be necessary, I prefer to keep my distance from her. She seems to be taking flirting to a new level."

"Oh! Seems like someone has been taking a special liking to you huh?" Kid teased as he walked out of the classroom

Marie followed closely behind him, before she could reject the idea of Joy and her a body flung into her screaming her name. Marie was dumbfounded as she stumbled, looking at the person who was tightly clung to her uniform.

"Luisa! Are you okay? What happened?" A panicked Marie looked around the hallway for any sign of danger.

"Ha. You worry too much. I'm fantastic! After my weapon combat class I started to look for you and I ran into that one guy, Akane, that we met three months ago. Anyways he just asked me out! Can you believe it, I mean he's really cute and I think I really like him!"

"LUISA! I'm so excited for you. When we first seen him and he kissed your hand I kinda shipped you and him and now it's finally happening!"

"Well I am going back to the dorms, Akane wants me to met him later on, so I'll catch up with you later, bye."

Luisa was ecstatic as she bolted down the hallway, She couldn't help but to feel as if she were floating as she thought of Akane. She couldn't wait until she saw him again. Marie hurried towards Louisa and interlocked arms.

"Oh wait, so how did your first day go?" Marie asked.

"It was pretty fun and there were some hot guys in my weapon combat class. How about you did you meet any cute guys?"

Marie cringed a little at the thought of Joy being the only person who showed interest in her .

"No, no one." Luisa noticed Marie was blushing.

"Come on, I know there's someone."

"Ok, maybe, but he's-"

Before she could finish her sentence Maka turned the corner, Black Star hot in pursuit.

"Look out world! The one who will surpass the gods has arrived!"

Maka waved at Luisa and Marie. "Hey, funny running into you here. How are you liking the DWMA so far?"

Marie smiled back. "Pretty good, where's Soul?"

"Music room, something about a new hot shot musician girl. Hey, next week you should be allowed to start battling with weapons, have you decided on your partner's yet?"

~~~Author Note~~~

Hello my Jelly Babies! Sorry I couldn't upload last week my word document on my laptop expired so I have to buy a new Microsoft Word application. Finally got the common sense to just write it on Google Docs. That is why I uploaded "Its all New to Me" and "What a FANTASTIC First Day" a little late. Also I have a co-writer now Co-writers are cool so if the story narrative changes in the the middle of the story which might make it confusing I apologize.

One more quick announcement the character known as Joy Aberdeen is Bisexual and I apologize if any of you are feel uncomfortable.


	15. Labor Day Weekend

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

 **Sorry I meant to post this last weekend.**

Labor day weekend

It had been many weeks since school had started, and Marie was getting use to everyone's crazy antics. Well, not completely, but as much as she could given the mix of characters who were her classmates. Labor day weekend was just around the corner and all of the EAT students were going to be at a party that Kid was throwing. Soul and Blackstar wouldn't shut up about it.

Marie tried not to cringe as Luisa did her makeup. At this point she looked more like she was getting ready to perform in a circus, not go to a party. Maka came into the room.

"Aren't you guys ready yet? We have to leave, like, now!"

Luisa was already shoving Marie out the door.

"Let's go! We don't have a second to waste!"

At the party

"Ugh, I think I've had too much to drink, the room is spinning." Joy clutched onto Soul.

"Already? You just got here."

"Exactly." She smiled and looked up at the group who just walked through the door. "You know, Soul, you'd better make a move on that meister of yours, she is definitely adorable."

Soul got red in the face. "What are you talking about, I don't like her!"

Joy giggled. "Whatever." She stumbled a little as she walked. "Marie, Jackie, glad to see you've come."

Marie didn't say anything, Jackie looked down at her shoes. "Oh, hi Joy. I-I like your dress."

"Thanks! Yours too, now let's just hope I don't pass out before the end of the night!" Joy's breath told the pair that she wasn't joking.

Kid showed up behind her, drink in hand.

"I see you're enjoying yourselves! It's great that you decided to show."

Marie felt her heart flutter. "Uh, thanks." Joy laughed, gripping Jackie.

"Alright, the night is young, let's see if we can charm our way to get something to eat." , I'm starving!" Jackie stabilized Joy as she trudged forward. Marie couldn't help but notice that Jackie was blushing. With an unsure glance she followed behind Kid, who was trailing the two in their quest for food. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" Joy removed her blazer to reveal a beautiful amber colored dress. It had black lacing in the back and sides. Marie suddenly felt glad Luisa had dolled her up before she came, her simple yet elegant white dress showing off her fine physique. And, Joy was staring. Marie quickly turned to Kid, who seemed to be lost in the symmetry of a nearby ice sculpture. She looked at Jackie who gave her a stare as if to say "Back off!" Jeez! What had gotten into her? It was going to be a long night.

When they reached the snack table Joy was completely lost in her drunken state. She tried to eat the delectable food laid out before her, but to no avail. Joy either dropped the food or missed her mouth, it was very funny to see Joy get upset and whine to Jackie. Marie knew that it would be a matter of time until Joy passed out. She didn't know where she could leave Joy so she asked Kid.

"Hey Kid do you have an empty room where no one is likely to wander into."

"What!? Umm I mean...uh yeah." Kid's face was entirely red. He looked at Marie with wide eyes, he looked unaware of the inappropriate ideas going through his head. "If I may ask, why do you need a room?" Kid asked his cherry red face now turning into a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh I am a bit worried about Joy. In the state that she is in right now I guarantee that she will pass out any second." Marie looked towards Joy to see she was leaning on Jackie as she held her waist. Jackie's face was flushed as she looked in Kid and Marie's direction.

"Oh, well then why don't I let Jackie know where to take Joy." Kid chuckled as he strode up to Jackie informing her on where the room was located to take Joy to lie down.

Jackie shook her head showing she understood and dragged Joy towards the hallway. When Kid walked back towards Marie he noticed that she was looking off onto the dance floor. Kid looked at her and seen the smile on her face and the glistening sparkle of her eyes. To everyone she seemed very happy but Kid felt something different. He felt her soul and In her soul hidden under a screen of happiness was extreme loneliness. Not an isolated feeling more like a romantic emptiness. Catching a quick glance of the direction Marie was staring he noticed she was looking at Luisa and Akane. Akane was whispering in her ear as he danced with her in the middle of the crowd. Kid understood what was going on. Marie was happy that her friend found someone but she wanted someone also. Kid did not realize he was staring intensly at her until Marie pulled him out of his wandering mind.

"Kid are you okay? Has the alcohol finally gotten to you?" Marie looked up at Kid she thought he was dozing off,

Kid shook his head trying to collect his thoughts, " No, Marie I'm fine. Since I am a Shinigami alcohol and any drug substance won't have any affect on me." He didn't like how that came out so he quickly tried to restate how he said it.. " I mean it is not like I do drugs or anything like that, I do not agree with underage drinking at all. What I was drinking before was just water believe me. Pills don't affect me like, for example Joy gave me her OCD meds but I didn't take them because I knew they wouldn't help, I've tried."

"Kid! Calm down I believe you." Marie grabbed his shoulders and looked up at Kid.

I will try and finish the next part soon!


	16. How Parties Should End

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Weekend Party

"Kid, things got way too serious and a little awkward. Let's go hang out with your friends."

"Marie they have been your friends too for quite some time now. Well, lead the way to the rest of the gang."

Marie weaved her way through couples and rowdy groups until she came across an even rowdier Black Star standing on the coffee table. Tsubaki sitting on the recliner looking up at him smiling and listening to his ranting like usual. On the couch sat Soul who had his arm around Maka as she read a book. Marie had to admit that Soul and Maka looked absolutely adorable. As Kid and Marie took a seat, Black star and Tsubaki left to dance for a bit. Marie overheard Soul trying to convince Maka into dancing with him, but she was to entranced in her book to answer him.

With a sigh Marie looked off into the distance and seen a person who was very pale. He had an extended pointy nose, a white cane, a very pale blue top hat with a matching button up shirt and ruffle collar. He was dancing off tune to the music well he repeatedly sang "Excalibur". Next to him was tall guy with blonde hair, blue-green eyes and pierced ears. He wore a white button-up school shirt with a loose tie along with a black dog collar around his neck. He seen Marie staring at him so he walked over to her.

"Hey beautiful, the name is Hiro. I seen you staring at me, So you wanna dance?"

Kid wrapped his arm around Marie pulling her close, " Go find another girl to annoy Hiro, Don't terrorize Marie." He growled through clenched teeth.

"It's okay kid, I don't mind." Marie got out of her seat and walked around the coffee to where Hiro was standing. "Let's go" Marie smiled as Hiro grabbed her hand and lead her to the far side of the dance floor.

"That small, pale person is he a friend of yours?" Marie tried to make small talk,but was equally curious.

Hiros' face scrunched up at the description of this person. "NO! He's not a friend…" Hiro let out a deep sigh," He use to be my weapon, his name is the legendary sword Excalibur."

"Like the one in the myths! Excalibur, WOW, can meet him!"

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING SUCH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE YOURSELF NEAR THAT ANNOYING SWORD!" Hiro screamed in Marie's face as he hugged her.

At that moment Joy crashed through a group of people that were close by. She then proceeded to point at Marie and Hiro and yelled "I SHIP IT!"

Marie looked startled, eyes wide. "What?" Joy smiled and held out her hands. Jackie was running up to them, out of breath. "You two would be so cute toge-" Joy stopped and was staring at something behind Hiro. Marie turned. Excalibur and Joy were staring at each other. After about an awkward minute in which no one said anything, they both started crying uncontrollably. "Be my weapon!" Joy weeped. Hiro gasped. "You don't want to do that, Joy!" Too late. The two were already embracing one another like long lost relatives.

"I the legendary sword Excalibur! Shall be your weapon, but you must agree to follow these rules" *long boring list of rules...must stand 8 feet behind him must take part in the 3 hour story telling* (sorry if i got these rules wrong i tried to remember these from the top of my head).

By the time Excalibur finished reading off his list of demands, everyone had left the party. Maka was almost done with her second novel she brought. Soul and Blackstar were passed out on the floor. Liz and Patty had went upstairs to change. Akane, Luisa, Marie and Kid were walking around the mansion with trash bags cleaning up the plastic cups, napkins and plates. And Joy was sitting on the floor listening to Excalibur.

"Wow that's it, if you don't mind can I make some suggestions. Maybe you could do two more hours of storytelling? "

"FOOL! No one will give me a suggestion."

"Okay. Oh can I call you Cal?"

"FOOL! I am the legendary sword Excalibur, you will address me as Excalibur."

" NO, let's go home Cal."

"The name is Excalibur!"

The two bickered as they went out the door. Kid sighed, relieved that annoying sword had finally left. Before Kid could relax even more he groaned as he remembered that Joy was in his language and souls study class. That meant you know who was going to be with her. Kid finished picking up and put the trash bags in the kitchen to have the servants take them out.

The party was over, but he didn't want his friends to leave. He woke up soul and asked if he and Maka would like to stay the night. A half asleep Soul mumbled an okay and fell back asleep. Maka put down her book.

"Well thanks for asking me Kid, I'm glad you took my opinion to consideration." Maka opened the book back up and begin to read. "I didn't want a drowsy Soul to drive us home anyway."

Kid knew Maka was stubborn so he let her mumble to herself and asked Tsubaki if she and Black Star would like to stay as well. After insisting that it was no bother at all, Tsubaki agreed and sat down on the recliner. Next Kid persuaded Luisa and Marie. Marie agreed well Luisa begged for Akane to stay as well. Kid called Liz and Patty down and told them to bring lots of pillows and blanket.

When the Thompson sisters trudged down the stair they were both carrying mountains of pillows. In liz's' hand was a variety of DVDs.

"I thought this would turn into a sleep over...so are we having a movie night?"

"Sure, but why don't we give Crona a call so he can join us." Maka inferred

When Crona arrived he took a seat in the array of scattered pillows. Liz put in a comedy and everyone got comfortable. It was a nice way to end a weird, awkward night.


	17. Stay On the Sidelines

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Stay on the sidelines

Marie had almost mastered her soul perception. She loved it! Everyone's soul was beautiful and different, which often told her a story about them. Although she was surprised to find out the actual shape of a soul it did not stop her from her flower souls. Miss Marie said it was extraordinary that she was able to see souls in different forms.

However, overtime Marie's flower souls took true soul form with a light outline of a flower in the middle of the soul. She knew it wouldn't be long till her much cherished ability would dissipate into regular soul perception. She was okay with it, but if her abilities could vanish overtime then maybe her ability to see souls would vanish too. Before that happened the bell rang bringing school to an end for today. Before Marie and Luisa met up an announcement blared from the PA system, it was Sid's voice.

"Would Joy Aberdeen, Death the Kid, Marie Tachibana and their weapons please report to the death room. Now!"

Luisa and Marie were both a little intimidated by Sid so they sprinted to the Death room. When they reached the room they were greeted by Spirit, Stein, and Marie on the right side of the mirror and Sid and Naugus on the left side. Moments later Kid, Liz and Patty walked in. Liz and Patty stood behind the duo well Kid joined Naugus side. After a 10 minutes of standing Lord Death emerged from the glass. He was VERY angry.

"I have been waiting 10 minutes for all of you to arrive who is missing"

"Joy Aberdeen sir, it seems she is taking her sweet time." Stein replied well he took a drag from his cigarette.

At that very moment Joy strolled through the guillotines with Excalibur walking in front of her. Marie noticed Kid's face turn to utter disgust but chose it ignore him right now. Joy seen everyone staring at her, as usual she blurted one of her harassment remarks to Marie before addressing Lord death.

"Hey cutie, looking gorgeous as always" Joy cooed while hold Marie's waist and whispering into her ear.

Marie slipped from her grasp and shivered. Is she purposely making me uncomfortable Marie thought to herself. Lord death was more than outraged by Joy's behavior and punctuality.

"YOUNG LADY YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE IN THE DEATH ROOM IMMEDIATELY AFTER SCHOOL!"

She bowed her head. "Forgive me, I will try to not let it happen again."

Stein looked back at her. "What exactly were you up to?"

She smiled. "Unfortunately nothing that would interest you, I'm not much one for experimentation. I was in the middle of playing Bach's Sonata III in c major. The violin can be quite entrancing."

This time Kid spoke, " Joy you heard the announcement yet you ignored it and went to the band room. Next time follow your orders strictly word for word."

With a sigh Lord Death started the small meeting. "Anyways, Joy you have remedial classes starting next week. The reason I called you all here today is to discuss some important news. Starting today you will be allowed to go on group missions. Since both of you don't have much experience, miss Marie has suggested that your group have Kiddo supervise until we feel you can handle yourselves."

"Now Kid…" Miss marie looked in his direction," you are to only supervise these girls from the sidelines. Only assist them if their lives are in danger."

Kid nodded showing he understood. Lord death then permitted Kid and the Thompson sisters to leave, but had the other girls stay to give them information. They have been enrolled in Shibusen for 2 months but they didn't know anything about going on missions, actual missions.

Once Kid left, Lord death turned his attention to Luisa.

"Luisa how is Weapon Combat? I have heard your scores are very high for the tests, also your very skills in combat."

"It's good Lord Death, fighting in partial weapon form is easier than i thought because it is like fighting with an actual weapon."

"Good to hear. So girls starting tomorrow you will be collecting kishin souls. This process happens when a kishin is defeated and fades into a soul. Luisa when you defeat a kishin you must swallow the souls. Your first mission will take place in London. There is a kishin that we have been told uses the corpse of his victims as a puppet."

Luisa felt a shiver run down her spine. Marie who was just as horrified gripped Luisa's arm. They had seen some very uncomfortable scenes while on missions with Maka. However Maka's group was on a level of power that they could only dream of right now. It was there first mission and with Joy, she was so carefree could she be serious when they need it. They just had to wait an see.

"Well what are we waiting for, ROAD TRIP HERE WE COME! Come on cuties we have to pack!" Joy clutched onto Luisa and Maries wrist and dragged them out to go pack.

"YOUR PLANE LEAVES AT 3 AM AT THE AIRPORT. GOOD LUCK AND BE CAREFUL!" Miss Marie called out.

Joy dragged Luisa and Marie to the girl dorms and into their room. Throwing both girls on the bed, Joy grabbed their suitcases and opened them up on the floor. Not caring which suitcase or clothes were who's she grabbed blouses and dresses from the closet and shoved them into both suitcases. Luisa did not know how to explain to Joy that those clothes belonged to a girl named eternal feather. They had two outfits each and their school uniforms because they left their belongings in Las Vegas when they first moved here.

"Um...Joy, those are not are clothes."

"Yeah Joy we only have two outfits and are school uniforms."

"What are you serious, well I guess we have to go shopping for clothes in London. Maybe something Kid would like, right Marie?" Joy winked causing Marie to blush.

"Shut up. We aren't going shopping. The only reason we are going is to kill this kishin."

"Well, I will see you both at the airport." Joy did her signature peace sign as she slipped out the door.

Hello, jelly babies! I would like to ask a favor...I'm searching for a fanfic that has Killik and Maka shipped. I had recently come across this ship and what can I say other than I love it.


	18. We are in London, England

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

We are in London, England

Planes are scary; a big metal bird structure soaring above the ground. The weather was nice and the plane was cruising along without a problem. This all seems very great considering once they land Luisa and Marie must locate a soul eating monster. However, Marie has a fear of heights and Luisa is a little motion sick at the moment which means Luisa is on the outer seat in the aisle. Marie is stuck next to the window seat and the window blind refuses to close. Kid is worried about both girls but his obsession for symmetry will only let him do so much considering he is in the middle of the three seats to make sure both girls remain on either side of him.

While Luisa and Marie are suffering, Joy and Cal are living it up in first class. Since Cal is a legendary sword he was able to pull a few strings and get him and his "assistant" moved. Why did he say assistant...well Excalibur wanted to seem even more high and mighty by mouthing off lies about how Joy worships him like a truly remarkable god.

After many hours the plane's wheels bobbed and skidded across the airport runway. Marie and Luisa both looked up from their laps.

"What happened?"

In a swift moment Joy was bouncing into the business class section of the plane with a flight attendant behind her asking for her to return to her seat.

"GUYS WE ARE IN LONDON, ENGLAND!"

Joy can get very excited and embarrass the people around her. When the Air Marshal came to escort the group out of the plane and to the security booth, everyone was embarrassed especially Kid. After repeatedly apologizing and explaining their reason for traveling to countless officers the group was released. A cab took them to their suite on the top floor of their hotel.

Kid allowed the weapons to sleep once they unpacked. Joy and Marie were ordered to sit on the couch so he can explain the plan and possible whereabouts of the kishin.

Reviewing the data Kid had collected, both girls were astonished to find that this kishin had only scourged the dark alleys of England in a 2 mile radius from a underground black market. The victims were unknown, but since the kishin appeared a high number of children have wandered from their homes without any trace of where they went. Endless chills ran through Marie's spine the rest of the night. Dreaming of shadowy silhouettes and a grotesque red kishin soul, Marie turned in bed sweating and squirming. She awoke with a gasp and found Joy on top of her straddling her and inches from her face.

"Morning cutie, get dressed Kid agreed to buy Luisa and you some outfits since you both don't have any."

Marie groaned, but reluctantly rolled out of bed and sulked to the bathroom. After 20 mins Marie appeared with wet hair and a half buttoned shirt. Her shirt wasn't tucked into her skirt like usual and no tie, they way she looked was beautiful. Kid couldn't look away. Marie was brushing her hair back and into a ponytail. Her bangs fell to the side and her loose hair clung to the sides of her face. Marie was taking her sweet time getting ready, and Joy noticed Kid was staring. So like a good friend she tackled Marie on the bed and put her socks and shoes on, next she buttoned her shirt up three- fourths of the way and grabbed her wrist to drag her out the room door leaving her tie. Luisa who had come out of the bathroom fully dresses looked dumbfounded as she followed her meister. Kid sighed and left the room leaving his weapons to sleep. He knew they would be pissed to find out they were shopping without the Thompson sisters but Kid wasn't prepared to spend his money on 5 girls today.

*time skip* (I don't go shopping all that much so i'll just skip the shopping scene)

Just as Kid expected he spent way more than he bargained for, plus his weapons were extremely pissed but forgave him when he promised to send them to the spa after the mission. Kid was completely exhausted from walking from store to store. However no one could rest since nightfall was approaching and it was time to go kishin hunting.

The streets they had recently roamed now had a more ominous feeling. The shadows felt even more sinister, as they filled the alley way with darkness. According to Kid the kishin would appear in this general area and more likely attack from behind if it got the chance. Joy had thought of a plan to walk backwards to keep watch as Marie proceeded forward. The night was cold and even more unsettling. Although Kid was riding Beelzebub overhead Marie still felt slightly terrified of dying. She gripped Luisa tightly in her hands and controlled her breathing. Joy was very quiet too, her eyes were strained from trying to see in the dark and her breaths were shallow and uneven. Every step Joy took she was feeling more and more paranoid.

"Marie? How l-long are ww-we going to walk a-round?" Joy stuttered as she turned to face Marie.

Joy's amber eyes locked with Marie's grey ones only to be met with pure terror. Marie let out a screech before Joy was side slammed into the walls of the alley. Above Maries head dangled a lifeless body of a boy. With dark blue hair and big clouded blue eyes. It dangled for a while getting slightly closer before tumbling to the ground in a deformed manner. Joy grabbed Marie's hand and fled deeper into to alley way. Once they assumed they were a safe distance away both supported themselves on the wall panting.

Children cries and laughter began to fill the silence as the beaten boy walked out from the shadows. The moonlight bounced off of the ground and portrayed the shadow of the boy. The silhouette was very different from the boy that stood before them and left both girls horrified and frozen with unimaginable fear.


	19. Black Not Amber

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Black Not Amber

The shadow silhouette shown a tall, slender figure with long fingers and a slight hunch. Marie stood froze with fear, unable to even scream. As she stared at the shadow the little boy looked up at her and cackled.

"My, My look what I found! What beautiful ladies to be wandering around and with long swords no less." The high pitched british accent did more than creep out Marie.

"What is wrong little boy? We will help you don't worry." Joy spoke with a tremble in her voice as she did a peace sign.

"HaHaHa. What will you two pests do to save my corpse puppet" The boys voice was replaced with a hoarse women's voice.

"What?! Did you say c-corpse?"

"My greatest assets are those of the corpses of my victims. Once I'm done devouring their soul, they serve a great purpose. I can run around with ease without anyone thinking twice about me being a kishin." The kishin child said with a grin. " It is also easier to lure more kids if you're a kid yourself"

"You're using an innocent child's body for your own grotesque food shopping!" Joy shrieked with an angered look twisted on her face. "If your true cowardly form won't fight me alone, i guess i will have to force you out of this body!"

Joy charged straight towards the small corpse with Excalibur extended by her side. Before she could slice her opponent's torso he jumped over her. Extending his leg he sent a blow towards the middle of Joy's back sending her tumbling forward. Before Joy hit the ground the kishin appeared in front of her; bringing his knee up it met her stomach area knocking the breath out of her. Joy landed to her side in a gasping rage as she held her abdomen.

Marie was still clutching tightly to the wall staring in horror as the fragile looking boy knocked Joy around like a worthless rag doll. He was kicking her around on the ground and picking her up with ease to send her flying into the wall. Joy was bruised, coughing up blade with scratches across her face. Although she was quite beaten up, Joy had delivered her fair share of injuries to the puppet. His face was scraped on one side when Joy had tripped him sending him face first into the ground. There was a deep gash across his right leg, whatever blood remained inside his body was now gushing out of the wound with every step. As he strode towards her Joy stood up against the wall. This was an advantage towards the kishin as he brought his hands around her neck, tightening his grip. Joy struggled to pry his hands away as she uttered many noises of pain.

"Mar-ie h-help me." Joy choked as she tried to reach for Excalibur who had fallen out of her grip.

Marie was mortified as she shook her head in response. She couldn't see a deadly kishin, but a scared child who met a tragic death too soon. Marie was inching her way closer to save Joy but wasn't moving quick enough; Joy was losing consciousness.

"MARIE THAT THING IS THE ENEMY. NO MATTER WHAT YOU MUST STOP IT BEFORE JOY GETS SERIOUSLY INJURED" Luisa was shouting well in her weapon from.

Luisa looked at Marie through the blade and sent her a nod of encouragement. With the katana in her hand Marie stabbed her blade into the kishins shoulder blade. The kishin cried in pain as he released Joy from the wall and grabbed his shoulder in pain. Joy took this opportunity to run towards the small figure and deliver a kick to his face.

"Thanks Marie I'll take it from here. Let me have a little fun with this puppet. Then I'll leave the true kishin form to you!" Joy's voice was low and sinister as she picked Excalibur off of the ground.

Her red wavy hair fell in front of her face and her body seemed to be consumed in a dark aura. Her eyes were wide and full of madness as she raised her sword above her head. As the kishin looked up at her Joy brought her sword down. The little boy stuck his hand out to redirect the blow, blood sprayed and gushed once the sword made contact with his skin. Joy sent out a tiny malevolent laugh. She seemed to be enjoying this too much. Marie starred as Joy continued to slice the boys limbs, immobilizing him. Torturing him by throwing him across the alley. After what seemed like an endless nightmare. Joy slashed the boy's chest causing red and black sparks to spew from his body. The sparks gathered next to the him as his body became lifeless once more. His eyes were white clouded covering his once blue eyes. The sparks ended and began to take a slender, tall figure. Once the light subsided both girl studied the true kishins form.

It was of a women who had a blueish tint in her skin. She had long skinny fingers covered by ragged red gloves. Her over worn gloves matched her ripped red high-neck, sleeveless blouse. She also wore tight black leggings and black high heels. Her face was distorted and scarred, black eyes that had glowing red outlines and streaks in the iris were slightly covered by stringy black hair and red highlights that looked like lava flowing from her scalp. The kishin picked up her lifeless puppet in disgust.

"This worthless thing, all it is good for is eating its soul." The kishin took hold of the small boy and with a squeeze turned him to a pile of ash.

Both girls cried silently as the Kishin threw the ashes and wiped her hands. "Damn kids always make a mess."

This was too much for Marie she began to attack the kishins hands cutting them off.

All of her anger was surpassing any control she had left. No child should suffer so much, and for someone's delight.

As Marie sliced and stabbed the kishins face, it sent out a cry of pain as it slammed her with its arm knocking her into Joy.

Joy sighed as she considered her options. "Ugh I hate this thing, we need to beat this… I guess I have no choice. Marie I am going to do something and I need you to sneak behind the kishin and kill it!"

"Alright let's do it, I got your back!"


	20. I'm exhausted

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

I'm exhausted

"Amber juvelen gjør meg smart som en rev, slu som jeg" at that moment amber outlined Joy's blue irises and mixing the colors together to make a hazel shade. Her red hair became pale and glowed with an amber light. The clothes that Joy was wearing was surrounded by amber flames that quickly transformed into a topaz undershirt covered slightly by a pale hessonite garnet button-up shirt that was only buttoned twice. The skirt she wore was Pyrope garnet colored that flared out and went a little passed the knee. As well as a matching Pyrope tie.

Marie backed away startled. She didn't really understand what was happening to her teammate, but she trusted her. Although Marie wanted an explanation she obeyed her plans and hid in the alley shadows.

Thanks to her training with Black Star she learned a few assassin tricks. "Rule #1: Blend into the shadows. Erase your breathing. And wait for your target to let its guard down!" Marie whispered as she dissolved her existence.

Marie waited patiently in the shadows behind the kishin for her right time to attack as Joy advance. Joy's amber glow had a thin black outline.

" Nice job Cutie, but I can not let you steal the attention away from me!" Joy chuckled. " NOW! CRYSTAL AMBER FOXES COME TO MY AID!"

Amber jewels sparked and shot from Joy's being. Once they touched the ground they transformed into tiny crystallized foxes. They were very beautiful, with their large round tip ears. Its slim snout, big eyes, slender long body and gorgeous bushy tail.(think cape foxes)

They surrounded the kishin and ran in a circle making the kishin turn to slay the little foxes.

"Rule #2: Tune in to your target. Predict his thoughts and actions!"

Before the kishin could touch any crystal foxes they all swarmed and jumped on the kishin startling it. Joy found that this was the perfect opportunity. "NOW MARIE!"

"Rule #3: Strike your target before it notices you!"

Marie jumped from the shadows and brought her sword across the kishins neck. It bellowed in pain before it turned into a vortex of smoke. Once the smoke subsided, a shaded red kishin appeared in the middle of the alley way.

The fox's vanished and Joy had concealed her amber witch form. She sent out an exhausted sigh and collapsed on the ground. Marie looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for your help, I owe you!"

Marie dropped the katana and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and dozing off. Luisa transformed back into her human form and crashed next to Marie resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey sissy are Luisa and Marie together" Patty screamed.

Liz was snickering as she was given the perfect opportunity to tease, "Oh Patty it sure looks like it. Sorry Kid looks like you chances with Marie are pretty slim now"

"L-Liz, Patty shut it. Joy, Marie, Luisa are you okay. " Kid blushed

"huh...we're okay more or less." all girls responded.

Kid examined all the girls to make sure they were alright. Everyone seemed to be unharmed, but they were extremely tired. It was going to be very time consuming to carry three unconscious girl to the hotel that was five miles away. Kid was thinking of ways to get them there quickly. He didn't want to make liz and patty carry them all the way and he didn't think cabs ran this late.

"FOOL! I see you are in deep thought, but I MUST remind you I am the Holy Sword Excalibur. My wielder and I do have a certain power that could be of use." Cal stated matter of factly.

"The what is it!" Kid grunted

"We both have the power to teleport from one location to another instantaneously, perhaps Joy could teleport you all to the room." Cal said with a nod. "I will be waiting at the room for your return, Good night" Cal said as he teleported himself away.

"Bastard, why couldn't he take all of us with him. Joy are you feeling strong enough to do what Excalibur suggested?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. Just let me get up first before I do anything. Oh and Luisa don't forget to eat that delicious soul you earned."

Luisa nodded her head and got up. She reached for the soul and popped it in her mouth, quietly chewing on it before swallowing it whole. The smooth texture felt weird in her mouth, she kind of liked it. Joy prepared her power and teleport everyone back to the room safely. Everyone fell on the bed, or couch and fell asleep not bothering to change. Everyone was thinking to call lord death to inform him they completed their mission, but no one moved. Kid decided to contact his father 8 minutes later and also informed him they would be spending an extra day in London for everyone to relax and rest.


	21. Everyone Loves A Filler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Everyone _loves_ a filler!

"Let me handle it." Everyone held their breath in anticipation. With a confident grin, the girl rosined her bow and looked back at the crowd that had formed behind her. Maka watched as Soul nodded at Joy, and just like that, they were off. "It's surprisingly dark in here." Joy stood alone, relishing the inky blackness that surrounded her. She brought the violin closer to her chin, feeling the wood and plastic push against her face. Now she could make out a light. Soul sat, ready as ever. "You seem... Different," Soul noticed. Joy nodded and brought the bow to her strings, smirking as she heard the familiar cry of a chord.

It was beautiful. Marie had never seen anyone so focused. Though she knew almost nothing about music, she could tell she was watching something special. It seemed to be eternity before they finished, yet it still didn't seem long enough. Without a word, the pair got up and left just as quickly as they had started.

Soul and Joy came through the backstage door laughing and talking about the next song they were going to play. After their many epic battles, Joy admitted that Soul was far beyond her piano playing skills and Soul had forgotten his hatred for Wes when Joy played violin since her style was more dark like soul's playing.

As both musicians walked to their friends everyone of them clapped and congratulated the two.

Maka walked up to Soul and wrapped her arms around soul's neck. Soul held her waist close to him and lifted her chin up, he kissed her tenderly on the lips for a few seconds. This left Marie surprised and Joy was flailing around scream about her OTP finally becoming canon. Marie just leaned towards Tsubaki.

"Hey Tsu" Marie whispered," When did Soul and Maka get together?"

"Oh Soul asked her out the week you and Joy were on your first mission." Tsubaki said sweetly.

"Are you serious!?"

Joy sat down in a chair and started to stare at the floor. Her violin was still propped up against her shoulder. Soul turned to her. He couldn't help but wonder how she was able to play with such sad emotion. She was plucking her strings now, her eyes closed. He sat down next to her and noticed she was whispering quietly. "Let me sing to you, though it may be off key, a sweet melancholy melody. Men with no steps dance in time, shadows of dark play with no rhyme, I sit here waiting for you, awaiting the day the darkness creaks and we can once again dance cheek to cheek."

She sighed and put the violin in its case, she was taken aback when she noticed Soul staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's just… What was that you were singing just now? I've never heard that song before."

"It's nothing, it just reminds me of someone I miss dearly."

"Where are they?"

"They died many years ago. A part of me died with them, I suppose. Anyway, enough of this." Joy jumped up and smiled, pulling the case onto her back. "Today is a great day and it's just beginning! Let's say we go get some coffee." Joy raced down the hallway, undoubtedly already caffeinated. Soul started to wonder how her heart hadn't stopped from an overdose of caffeine yet.

Maka looked down at Joy, who was staring at the ceiling as if she was already in nirvana. "Uhh… Joy… Are you… Ok?"

She barely whispered a reply. "I think I'm floating."

Marie sat on a chair above her. "Is she drunk?" Maka looked at the trash can.

"MOTHER OF COFFEE." Marie looked over to see a mound of empty cups.

"Do you have a death wish, Joy?" Marie shook her head. "Anyways, how did Soul ask y-"

A knock on the door.

"It's unlocked."

"Please open the door for me I can't touch this asymmetrical door handle please please please" Maka opened the door, stepping over Joy.

"Thank you. Um. What happened here?" Kid looked down at Joy.

"Oh, coffee happened."

Kid stayed quiet as he sat next to Marie. "You did well on the mission."

She crossed her arms. "Don't rub it in my face, Kid, I panicked. Then Joy had to do that… weird… mojo thing."

"Nonsense, that was great for your first mission. At least you accomplished your goal." Kid smiled and looked around the room. "You know, you really have got to straighten this place up. The asymmetry is appalling." He got up and began pulling books off a shelf and rearranging them.

If he had been anyone else Marie would have freaked out due to the fact she had spent days organizing her dorm the way she liked it, but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him, though it still took all her might not to. Marie couldn't help but to watch him as he worked, taking in every movement and memorizing his figure. She blushed when she notices Maka watching her.

"You like him?" Maka whispered. "You should ask him out." Marie nearly died, hoping that Kid didn't hear any of this.

"Me? I can't! He's so… Perfect!" Maka smiled.

"C'mon. You'll never find out if you don't try."

Joy stood up, her body shaking.

"Wha-at did I mi-iss?"

"Nothing!" Marie snapped. Kid turned around, startled by her sudden outburst. Joy shrugged.

"Jeez, someone is in a mood. Have some coffee, it'll make you feel better."

"Joy, you sound like a drug dealer," Kid joked.

"Caffeine _is_ my drug, Kid," Joy stated matter-of-factly. She plopped down on some cushions and closed her eyes, her body still shaking violently.

"Hey Kid… I have something to ask you," Marie's heart was pounding in her chest.

"What is it Marie?"

"Would you like to… Maybe… G-"

"BOW DOWN TO BLACK STAR! FOR IT IS ME THAT WILL SURPASS THE GODS!" Marie cringed as Black Star somehow made his way through the open window. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Is anyone else hungry? We should go grab a bite to eat," Maka offered.

"Agreed," mumbled Joy from the ground.

"Yeah, I was about to suggest the same thing, I'm famished," Kid replied.

And so, the group gathered and left to eat, a perfect conclusion to a stressful week.

 **Hello Jelly Babies! What is every story without a filler! Yes I thought about a break from the progression of the story so I handed this chapter over to Joy.**


	22. We Could Be The Greatest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

We could be the greatest

"Marie can I borrow your strapless, blue sun dress. The one with flowers on it!" Luisa shouted from inside the shallow closet.

"Go for it, I _barely_ wear it! Can I ask why?" Marie spoke while looking slightly over the book she was reading.

"Akane is taking me out for a movie, then we are going to the death bazaar for a bit...I also think he said something about going to a restaurant after." Luisa moved from the closet to the bathroom to change. "So I will be gone for the rest of the day possibly, do you have any plans?"

"I plan on reading this book and organizing the room again since Kid ruined it last week."

With that comment Marie went back to reading and Luisa bid her farewell as she headed down stairs. As Luisa walked out the front door she was greeted by Akane who was standing by his white dodge journey. He held the door open for Luisa as she got in, they drove of to the theaters in anticipation. Once they arrived the couple settled on watching an action movie since Akane wasn't a fan of horror and Luisa hated romance movies. It was a pretty cool movie actually, although Luisa couldn't describe what the movie was about since she dosed off.

From the movies Luisa and Akane walked two blocks to the Death Bazaar. Once there Luisa was wide eyed with amazement at the sheer amount of people lined along the street with many interesting things for sale. Farther down the street Luisa notices Maka and Soul walking along the street with their hands intertwined. Luisa decided to say hi to them, when she got closer she could her Soul whining at his meister.

"Maka, you have enough books at the house you do NOT need every book in the damn world!"

Maka rolled her eyes as she paid the lady for her 20 books she was interested in. Even if Soul was against her getting so many books he took hold of the heavy, dusty novels and told Maka he was going to carry them home and he would be back. On his way down the street he passed by Luisa, with a nod he greeted her then continued to walk while mumbling to himself.

"Hey Maka glad to see you here. I see you're enjoying yourself." Luisa said as she walked up to her with Akane by her side.

"Yeah Hey haven't seen you in awhile Albarn" Akane grunted.

"Hey Akane, I heard that DWMA-CIA is employing new recruits. Which means you will be retired from all that undercover work, correct?"

"Yeah, My job to to train them, so no more undercover snooping for me anymore."

Luisa was puzzled that Maka knew of Akane being in the DWMA-CIA, he had told her that most people don't even know that such an organization of students exist. However she didn't question it and let them finish their conversation before nudging Akane to a stand full of swords.

Luisa was ecstatic when she examined the swords closer. After begging Akane, Luisa was holding a nagamaki and Katana in her arms. It would be great to give to Marie so they could fight like the old times. The rest of the Death Bazaar was pretty dull, nothing seemed to interest them and the sun was starting to set. Akane and Luisa made their way to his car, heading towards the Death Café. They took a seat at a booth in the corner of the café, the waitresses were dressed in short, puffy skirts and white button up blouses. Akane seemed to be familiar with the girls as well as the owner, who he called master. Halfway through dinner Akane held Luisa's had and stared at her with a sparkle in his eyes. He took a deep breath as he spoke.

"Luisa as you know I will soon be departing from my position in the DWMA-CIA, when I was first given this position they had to to move me from my usual classes. Now that I am no longer needed I can go back to my classes I belong in."

"That's great news! What will your new classes be?"

"I'm transferring back into the EAT classes, we will be classmates."

Luisa was overwhelmed with excitement as she leaped over the table and hugged Akane. "I can't believe it, you were in the EAT classes!"

"Yes babe, I'm actually one of the top performing EAT students. However, Clay has been transferred into the NOT students based on his grades."

"But you two have been partners for years, how will you find a partner with a wavelength that will correspond with your?" Luisa asked curiously.

"Well Luisa, I intend to ask you to be my weapon." Akane smiled. "I can feel our wavelengths becoming compatible. Since you are a Katana and I'm a great sword meister it won't be hard to learn to fight with you by my side."

Luisa stared back wide eyed, Akane wanted her to be his new weapon. She didn't know what to say, Akane knew she already had a meister. In fact the only reason Marie came to DWMA was to stay with Luisa and be her meister.

"I understand this is very hard for you to think about, I'll give you some time. Well then should we get going?"

Akane drove Luisa to the girl's dorms, he was much more jittery now than he was the entire day. Once they reached the front of the dorms he grabbed Luisa by the arm before she stepped out of the car.

"Luisa you know I harbor deep feeling for you, and I would do anything to make sure you are safe. That is why I have no concern that you will reject being my weapon. Oyasumi."

Luisa kissed Akane on the cheek and went into the building. As she climbed the stairs her palms became sweaty and her breathing became rough. She didn't want to tell Marie what Akane had asked her, but she knew Marie would find out eventually.

Once Luisa entered the room she noticed that the furniture was reorganized and the closet was color organized. Marie was sitting on their couch with the same book in her hands to enthralled in the book to look up.

Luisa stuttered as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "Marie there is something I need to tell you."


	23. No title sorry jelly babies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

"Marie there is something I need to tell you." Luisa stuttered as Marie looked up from her book.

"Luisa! I have news that I've been keeping in all day! Do you know Kilik Rung?" Marie jumped from the couch and stared up at Luisa.

"Yes? The meister of pot of fire and thunder, why?"

"He came over around noon and asked me out. We are going on a date next weekend, can you believe it?"

Luisa couldn't believe it, her friend Marie was actually excited to be going out on a date. Nevertheless she was happy to help Marie prepare for her date. "I can tell her another day", Luisa thought as she looked down at her smiling meister.

"Oh Luisa what were you going to tell me, I'm sorry I completely ignored you."

"Oh nothing, J...just that, um… look Akane helped me buy a nagamaki and katana so we could battle like old times."

Luisa was relieved that she had something to change the conversation. She figured it would be best to save her life changing news till later. With that thought Luisa laid down and drifted into an uneasy slumber.

It was now Monday, and Luisa still hadn't come clean about considering Akane as her meister partner. Not that she was really giving it much thought. Although she built up the courage to tell Marie, her courage turned to sadness when she seen Marie with Kilik.

The only time Luisa was not worrying over her troubles was when she was battling with Marie. Neither of them had wasted their skills these past months, in fact their skills seemed to have been enhanced. Luisa had more skills than Marie now, but Marie had more power in her strikes. Both girls were panting at the end of their match. When they looked up they were greeted by their small group of friends. Black star and Soul looked unimpressed, patty, liz, tsubaki and maka all seemed like proud mothers. Akane and kid were smiling. Lastly Kilik stood there looking amazed.

"Hey guys, where is Joy?"

"Music room!" they all said in unison

Soul and Blackstar didn't feel like waiting around so they suggested that everyone go to a restaurant to eat. Marie sent a quick text to Joy telling her they were going to an italian restaurant and if she wanted to join them to hurry and meet up. Maka dragged Crona out of his dorm to hang out with everyone. It was a big, happy group as they gang made their way to go eat. After walking a block Kid fell in step beside Marie.

"Your sword skills are fascinating as ever, you never cease to astonish me" Kid blushed

"Thanks Kid, I'm glad that even you, a shinigami, is somewhat impressed by my skills."

"Just because I'm a shinigami doesn't mean I don't show appreciation for outstanding people like you."

Kid seemed to be honest by what he meant, but his intentions about his opinions to Marie were weighing on a certain meisters mind. Kilik walked up beside Marie and put his arm around her. He was talking with Maka and Soul but still had his focus on Marie. She didn't seem to notice that Kid was blushing or getting closer to her but Kilik sure did.

"Hey babe, I loved watching you fight with Luisa. I had no idea you were that good with a sword. I'll make sure to never make you angry."

Marie laughed as she rested her head against Kiliks' shoulder. Kid stiffened up and slowed his pace, falling to the back of the group. When they reached the restaurant Joy was waiting for them along with Jackie. Everyone sat at the giant dining table and enjoyed some Italian cuisines. Luisa who was still anxious looked at Marie.

"Marie remind me about something important I need to tell you once we get home, okay."

"Something important? Got it, i'll remember."

 _ **Hello jelly babies, i know 2 weeks and this is all you get 650 words of unimportant filler words. Im sorry. I am so, so sorry. Stuff and thangs have happened and just been stressful and chaotic and loneliness...but don't worry i will try to make it up, just not now. I will most likely take a break from writing so I could make a story line for what comes next because in all honesty i dont k ow where im going with this story anymore...bye bye!**_


	24. I had Faith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

I Had Faith

After the gang had dinner, they all went their separate ways. Killik kissed Marie good night then departed the opposite way to his apartment. Akane drove the girls to the dorms, since he insisted it was much safer. When both girls got out he left with a few departed words.

"Oh Luisa don't forget to tell Marie you're considering a new meister." Akane smirked as he drove away.

Luisa looked angry as her gaze followed the vehicle for a moment. Well Luisa planned to break the news to Marie about Akane's offer, Although she planned on easing into the conversation. When Luisa turned around she stared at Marie's confused face. This was going to be hard to explain,

"Well than Marie, shall we get a cup of tea and head upstairs? There's something I need to tell you."

The two girls went into the kitchen to get cups for hot tea, as they entered the kitchen they seen jackie in a beautiful maroon dress. It was sleeveless and tied around the neck. The dress matched her perfectly. In her hand was a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Jackie was bright red as she looked at Marie and Luisa. She knew they were going to ask so might as well tell them she was going on a star-gazing date and leave. "Before you ask I'll tell you, I'm going on a date with Aberdeen-san. Please do not tell anyone, i'm late and I really should be going now."

Both girls shrugged it off and went upstairs after getting their tea. Marie sat down on her bed sipping her peppermint tea as she watched Luisa pace back and forth.

"Luisa you're spilling your tea! Now put down your cup and tell me what Akane meant by you considering a new meister partner."

With a deep breath Luisa looked at Marie and told her what Akane had asked her days earlier. How Akane was being transferred into the EAT classes without a partner. They fact that they were compatible. And if she became Akane's partner, Marie could go back to Japan and train like she wanted to. It all worked out so Luisa had decided to become Akanes' partner. She was planning on talking it over with Lord Death after telling Marie. "Oh and I told sensei you were going back so he is purchasing a ticket for you."

Luisa looked at Marie and was surprised to see tears streaming down her face. She must be upset, Luisa thought as she sat next to her best friend. "I know you didn't want to come here in the first place. Mifune-sensei sent both of us here without much warning. But you get to go back home, to school with all our old friends and with the training we did with Black Star you will definitely be the best swordmaster of all."

"I am going to Akane's for a bit to straighten some things out. You should probably get some rest, I will see you at school tomorrow." Luisa left without saying anything else. Leaving Marie with her overwhelming thoughts as she laid restlessly on her bed waiting for morning.

*morning time at DWMA*

Luisa and Akane walked hand in hand up the stepped heading in the direction of the Death Room after walking past the guillotines. They stood in front of the mirror as they waited for Lord Death to appear. (42-42-564)

"Waz up! Hiya! What can I do for you two."

"Lord Death I came to ask you if I could switch meister partners. I want to be with Akane when he transfers into the EAT classes."

"But isn't Marie your Meister, she transferred to this school with you. How does Marie feel about you switching partners?"

"Marie seems to be a little upset but she's okay with Akane being my partner. We already discussed that she would be going back to Japan."

Lord Death was still very skeptical about allowing Marie to leave but he gave Luisa permission. The rest of the day went by very slowly as Marie progressed through her classes. At the end of the day she planned to go to the Death Room and resign as a DWMA student. There were so many things Marie had to do but didn't want to do. She was putting off telling Killik and the rest of her friends about her transferring back to her old high school. Although Marie could stay at DWMA and find a new weapon partner she didn't want to. The gang wanted to meet up after school so Marie told Joy she was going to talk to Lord Death after school.

*end of the day*

Kid looked at the thompson sisters, "Liz, Patty, how do you feel about working with Marie and Joy?"

"They're okay, we can battle easily with them. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to talk to my father, I want to be with Marie's team. "

"Kid! You have been with the Spartoi team for 4 years, don't you think your crush on Marie is getting a little out of hand!" Liz yelled.

"Sis is right Kiddo, plus Marie is dating Killik. And they wuv each other." Patty didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the conversation as she continued to tease Kid

"Well from" what Maka told me Marie has feeling for me too! I'm going to talk to my father, tell everyone I'll meet them at Deathbucks Cafe." Kid mumbled as he walked away from the Thompson sisters.

Kid walked into the death room just as his father ended a call with some man. As Lord Death greeted his son, Marie walked in. Kid noticed she seemed gloomy and her eyes were puffy a sign she must have been crying.

" Lord Death, I am resigning from DWMA and going back to Japan." Marie said in a inaudible squeak.

"Ah Marie are you really planning on going back to Japan? Luisa came here in the morning and told me she was switching partners and that you were okay with this. Is that true?"

"Yeah it is. I plan on leaving in 3 days if that's okay with you."

"Sure Marie that is fine. But I have to say I had faith in you and Luisa, I had faith that by the end of the year with help you could have rivaled Maka and souls strength."

Marie looked at the ground as tears welled up in her eyes once more. She ran out the door and headed home. Kid who was still standing motionless in the Death room looked at his father.

"Oh kiddo was there something you were going to say?"

"No, not anymore" Kid made his way down the hallway and made his way to Deathbucks. He didn't want to tell everyone what he heard but everyone would find out when Marie leaves in 3 days. That's all Kid had was 3 days. 3 days to tell Marie everything he felt, that was too much pressure in a short amount of time.


	25. I Don't Want To Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

I don't want to go

Kid walked slowly towards Deathbucks, he didn't want to see any of his friends. His future with Marie was doomed. As he walked into the restaurant he located the rowdy bunch of teens and took a seat. Luisa was leaning on Akane as she spoke.

"Yeah Lord Death approved of me switching partners, so in 2 months Akane will be in the the EAT class with me."

Kid listened to Luisa as she told everyone that Marie didn't mind. That she seemed fine with going back to Japan. Maka was to skeptical about Luisa's words, how could she dump her meister and friend so easily for her boyfriend who she had only known for a few months. Killik who was listening to Luisa words with a look of sadness leaned over to Kid.

"Hey man they told me you went to go see your dad right after school. So did Marie, did you happen to bump into her?"

"Yeah Killik I did. She came to the Death Room when I was in there and told Lord Death she was resigning and that she would be leaving in 3 days."

"What?! Seriously! Where is she now I have to talk with her." Killik didn't wait for an answer he quickly excused himself and darted out the door.

Everyone sat there confused at Killiks outburst.

"I guess hearing that Marie was leaving was to much for Killik to handle."Liz spoke as she looked at the door."So Kid I'm guessing you will stay with the Spartoi team since Marie will be leaving."

This was news to everyone as they looked at Kid for an explanation. So he told them about how he had a crush on her since he seen her, trying to get closer with her, how he was envious of Killik, and then he wanted to switch to Marie's team.

Luisa sat there and snickered, "Honestly what has Marie done to you all? She goes out with Killik even though she has a MAJOR crush on Kid, even now she likes you. Then she doesn't tell Killik who she's DATING that she is moving in 3 days. And you are all finding this out through me."

"DID YOU EVER THINK THAT THIS SHOCKED MARIE TO AN EXTENT WHERE SHE CAN'T EVEN TALK TO US. SHE'S PROBABLY SUPER DEPRESSED BECAUSE SHE HAS TO LEAVE. AND WHAT ABOUT YOU LUISA! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME SINCE YOU TOLD HER YOU WERE SWITCHING PARTNERS." Everyone was surprised at the sudden outburst of a small pink haired meister. Crona sat at the table steaming with rage. "You basically used Marie until you figured you didn't need her, so you got rid of her without putting into consideration what Marie wanted, I can't stand people like that. I don't know what Marie is thinking but I wouldn't know how to deal with someone dear to me abandoning me." Crona stood up and ran out the door. Bumping into Killik who was running just as fast trying to get inside the building.

Luisa was on the verge of tears as Killik ran to the group of teens panting, "Guys Marie left!"

He threw a note at the table and collapsed on the chair he was sitting in earlier. Akane looked at Luisa as she reached for the note. Soul slapped his hand on the note causing Luisa to withdraw with a shiver. Soul handed the note to Maka so she could read it out loud.

"Hey guys I really don't know how to say all of this but I'll start with I'm sorry I'm really am sorry for putting you through all this I was supposed to be leaving for Japan in 3 days but so much has been going on and I don't know how to handle it so I decided to leave today since Mifune-sensei bought me a plane ticket that I can use whenever and I'd check the next plane flight to Japan which leaves in around an hour or two so I'm leaving you all a note instead of going to find you and telling you how I feel. Soul, maka you both are the bravest most strongest team that I have ever met, your bond is built on trust and love and I love watching you guys together. Thank you for teaching me soul perception Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki you are two completely different people but you make up your own whole which I believe is just so adorable. You trust each other and act as a buffer for each others antics ( mainly black stars antics). Thank you for training with me Black Star. Liz, Patty, Kid working with you all helped me a lot. I was less scared of kishin and the unimaginable when I was with you all. Kid you were so cool, nice and honest. I valued are friendship but i completely hated you when you messed up my color organization every time you came to visit. Killik, I love you. You made me feel wanted and important. I'm sorry I left without much warning. And we didn't even go on our date, sorry i am so so sorry. Luisa, you are and always will be my best friend. The truth I didn't want to say but might as well. Mifune-sensei told me all about DWMA even before we knew you were a weapon, I always wanted to come to this school and test my strength. That is why I never stopped trying to be the best. When he was transferring you here it was best that you have a partner. You could have come here even without me...but sensei didn't hesitate to send me here with you because he knew it was my dream. I didn't want to pass it up, but it would have been a burden to see you with another meister while i continued to look for a new weapon partner. I never wanted to have another weapon besides you Izumi-chan. So I say this to all of you. I LOVE YOU!

\- Marie Tachibana "

The mood was very distant and gloomy as Maka laid the tear-soaked paper on the table. Soul, Akane and Luisa were the only ones who weren't crying. Luisa was anything but sad, she was outraged. How was she suppose to know that Marie dreamed of coming to this stupid school anyways. She probably didn't even leave yet, Marie was always scared. Luisa thought she must have chickened out and she will be back at the dorms by night time.

The mood was hostile so everyone left the Café and went their separate ways. Luisa went back to the girls dorms and went straight to their room. When she opened the door a sense of emptiness filled her senses. Marie's bed was bare and her clothes were gone. The katana Luisa had gotten Marie laid on her bed. Upon later inspection Luisa found out that she had turned in her DWMA uniform and the keys to the dorm. Eternal Feather had dropped her off at the airport. Luisa's hope that she didn't leave was completely crushed when she got a text from Joy. She was at the airport with Marie. The text was a bunch of pictures of Marie getting on the plane and the plane leaving. Under the images was a text.

"Marie on her little vacation trip!"

"Joy you know that's not a vacation trip, Marie resigned from DWMA. She's going back to school in Japan."

Moments later Joy came crashing into the dorms crying. She didn't know Marie was leaving. That was probably why she was crying when she got on the plane. After Joy's wailing fit died down she spent the night in Jackie's bed. Luisa laid in bed too, slowly she fell asleep as a tear trickled down her face. Her friend was gone and it was her fault. She didn't see her friends true feelings because she was too selfish. Luisa had a dreamless night as tears continued to paint her face.

 _ **Hello jelly babies, her is this weeks chapter. And I finished this chapter leaving a kind of end. I am sad to say that I will be taking a break from writing fanfiction for the rest of this month and the next month. So no new stories in December. That is all…..bye bye jelly babies!**_


	26. New Year, New Old Life

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater**

New Year, New Old life

There was four knocks on the wooden door that led to Marie's' old room. "Hey Tachibana-chan, time to get up and practice." Mifune called from the other side of the door. Mifune had changed the amount of time everyone practiced; due to the crushing defeat that they endured at the swordsmanship competition. Everyone was sore and complaining at the harsh schedule that pulled them out of bed before the sun. This hardcore training was straining everyone but Marie. After months of practicing with Black Star, Marie did the training criteria with little effort. In fact she started training with sensei instead of the others.

Other than training, she had nothing to do. Her school was on break for the holidays. However, sensei helped to enroll her in another school across town. This school was private and in her mind prestigious, although it was just the kids and their selfish attitudes that made this school intimidating. She received an email telling her that school started on the first monday of January. She had already been back in Japan for a month, but DWMA didn't leave her entirely. Two weeks after arriving back at the dojo, Marie was sparring with the entire dojo. She had gotten a big head and started bragging that she could probably take on the entire dojo. Her big mouth only ended with a katana in her hands as every person in the dojo came at her with repeated blows. The dojo only had 24 members so it was quite easy to take down half of the members with her new gained speed and agility. A lightning swish of her blade sent sharp waves of air towards her opponent's torso. This sent the remaining fighters sprawled on their backs groaning from the impact of hitting the ground with enormous force.

"Yeah I was right, getting on your bad side is scary!" Killik moved from his place resting on the doorframe.

"Killik, what the hell are you doing in Japan!" Marie dropped her katana and ran, embracing Killik as she lept into his arms.

"Ox and I took a mission here. I remembered what dojo you said you lived at, so I decided to stop by and pay a visit.

Killik held Marie as he looked at her face, his eyes became soft and loving. He looked up from her to examine the room, and the disaster that the dojos members experienced first hand.

Ox came into the room, tired of waiting outside, "Killik let's go! We need to start tracking down this kishin so we can hurry up and go home. I have a test to study for if I want to stay ahead of Maka."

"Well I have to go Marie, I probably won't be able to come back to visit, we don't get much missions to Japan since it's pretty far. But maybe you will see Black star, Tsu, and Kid… they usually take the missions here."

Before Killik could leave Marie grabbed his arm and pulled him back slightly. "Killik what's… what's a our relationship standing at now?"

Killik blinked a little confused, "Uh? Honestly I don't know, do you want to keep a long distance relationship?"

"I really like you Killik, but I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship."

" *sigh* okay Marie, if that's what you think, I'm okay with it. But since we won't be together anymore I need to know. Do you have feelings for Kid. It's okay if you do but i had a feeling you did when we were together."

This led Marie to be silent, she couldn't deny any longer that she had feelings for Kid. In the back of her mind she thought that if Killik knew that while they were dating he must have been torn apart. Her mind was overwhelmed with confusion, and sadness, all she could do was shake her head yes. Killik have her a nod of understanding, he gave her a swift hug goodbye and kissed her forehead before leaving.

But that was two weeks ago since their break-up. Now Marie was alone and a bit sad. In a couple days it would be December 31 and she was going to be alone for New year's. Everyone had left to visit their family, even Mifune-sensei decided to pay Angela a visit for new year's. What a way to start the year, being alone. Well this left Marie time away from practicing to clean her room and the dojo.

*let's skip a few days shall we? (Yes everything is cleaned and organized)*

Well it was December 31st, not that the day really mattered it was the night that people were looking forward to. Marie got up and dressed. She decided that she should walk around or visit the shrine before cooking dinner. It was fairly cold so Marie grabbed a cardigan from her room and headed towards the shrine. There was quite a few people there as well but she decided not to stay long. As she walked down the stepped of a small temple she turned left to avoid the street fair that was at the center of town.

The back alleys could be a little confusing but it was better than trying to squeeze past a crowded event. Marie walked past an alley opening, but stopped when she heard a gunshot, followed by a whizz of air coming out of the alley. She stayed close to the wall and crept closer to the noise. Another gunshot and a undefined cry came from above Marie. As she looked up she saw the bloody form of a woman who appeared to have dragon wings on her back. Scales adored her limbs and face as she fell from the sky. Before landing in the alley it transformed into a glowing red kishin egg.

Marie picked up the egg and looked around for any signs of a DWMA student. Behind her blasted another wave of wind and dust, blinding her. That was a noise and feeling that she remembered.

"Hey Marie, lucky to meet you in an alleyway." Liz smirked

"Kiddo, sissy was right. We did see Marie!" Patty shouted as both girls transformed into their human forms.

Marie gave them both a hug after she wiped the dust from her eyes. It was a good surprise to see more of her friends. Kid who was still on Beelzebub smiled at Marie. He landed and walked up to Marie taking the kishin egg from her.

"Nice to see you again Marie. Oh Liz here, patty already consumed the last kishin egg and you two need to have the same number of kishins consumed."

"Oh fine give me that damn thing. But first go give Marie a hug and better greeting, you make it seem like you're strangers." Liz swallowed the kishin egg while giving Kid a hostile glare.

Kid shivered with fear as he turned around. Much to his surprise Marie had wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as he turned around. After recovering from his shock, Kid wrapped his arms around Marie and buried his face in her hair.

"I've missed you so much for this past month. I am really happy that I could see you again." Kid whispered in her ear.

They held each other for awhile before they separated from each other. Liz and Patty looked each other with grins on their faces. Patty gave her big sister a wink before tackling Marie. Truthfully them and Kid have been in Japan for 5 days. While Kid was tracking down the twin kishin eggs. Liz and Patty were tracking down Marie. They couldn't quite remember the name of the dojo so they search all around. However they Marie found them. Patty continued to hang onto Marie, whining about how gloomy Kid had been. Kid started blushing and stuttering his objections, but no one was paying any attention to him. Instead Liz and Patty were convincing Marie to let them spend New Year's Eve with her.

"All kid was gonna do was make us travel back to Death City after we completed the mission"

"Yeah, that's boring and we're hungry! Can we go to your place Marie...PLEASE!"

Marie sighed, it's not like she had anyone to hang out with in the first place, "Yeah you guys can come with me. Good thing too, I thought I was going to be spending New Year's Eve alone."

So the four teens walked to Marie's house as she started dinner. Marie thought it was easier to make a hot pot for everyone. Kid helped to prepare the vegetables and continued to talk about how everyone was doing since she left. While she was gone, Jackie and Joy had gotten together and have been inseparable. Kid kept whining that is was just him and Joy in a group since everyone already had a complete team and bonds already made. Killik had told them about their breakup, he was devastated about it for a week and a half. Killik was doing better and apparently a girl had asked him out, she was a scythe from the NOT class. This made Marie happy to know that he was going out and meeting new people.

After dinner Liz and Patty wondered off to the street festival below the temple. Leaving Marie and Kid sitting on the front porch. They continued their previous conversation, the glorious couples of DWMA: Maka & Soul; Black Star & Tsubaki;Luisa & Akane; Kim & Ox; Jackie & Joy; Crona & Patty ( which was surprising to Marie); and apparently Liz has been hanging with Harvar a bit more. Marie knew it wouldn't be long before Killik and that girl Francesca. It got even more embarrassing since her and Kid were the only ones in there network of friends that weren't going out with anyone. After their awkward silence continued for a few minutes, they both decided to switch topics to favorite tv shows, and movies. Instead of sitting on the porch they were walking around the dojo and ended up in the flower garden. It was almost midnight and Kid was starting to gain some confidence in what he wanted to say.

"Marie, before I lose confidence and get more embarrassed than I already am I want to tell you that I really care for you and like you so very much."

"Awww you're blushing, that's adorable. I like you too Kid, I've liked you for awhile now."

"Marie would it be to unreasonable to ask you for a new year's kiss?" Kid was blushing so hard he couldn't look at Marie.

"Sure, why not. Isn't it everyone's dream to have a kiss during New Year's."

"I thought you would say something like that." Kid chuckled

Kid walked up to Marie and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Marie"

Kid inched closer to Marie's face, his watched beeped telling him it was 12:00 AM, a new year. He had butterflies in his stomach, he was finally going to get a chance to kiss Marie. She was just as nervous, but his warm touched was very relaxing. He was inches from her face, she could feel his faint breath as they both closed her eyes. Before she could feel Kid's lips on her own she was tackled to the ground. Lips made contact with hers as it made a loud lip smacking noise. Marie opened her eyes in shock to see Patty was pinning her to the ground laughing like a maniac. She had just had a her first New Year's kiss with Patty not Kid. This made her blush like crazy. Liz fell out of the bushes laughing and holding her side.

"That's enough Patty, let's go watch some TV!" Liz was still laughing as Patty raced inside the house.

Marie looked up at Kid who had his arm outstretched to help her up, "That was very awkward and embarrassing."

Kid laughed as he pulled Marie to her feet. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted up her chin. His lips met hers for a few seconds before he pulled away. "Marie, you're now my first New Year's Kiss, and trust me I won't forget this moment. It was both hilarious and wonderful."

Marie was blushing like crazy now as they both went inside to join Liz and Patty. After staying up for a couple more hours Marie drifted up into a delightful sleep with the girls crashed out on the couch and Marie sleeping in kids arms on the recliner.


	27. It's Never A Regular Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

It's Never a Regular Day

Marie slumped down in her desk, hunched over. It was so weird being back in a normal school with normal subjects. First hour of the day: Marine biology.

A wisp of bright red hair plopped down in front of her.

"Jo- oh. Sorry." The girl turned around, confused expression on her face. Marie would never have been more happy to see that annoying fireball of energy.

"Say, you're Marie right?" The girl's roots were a dark brown, matching her eyes. Her face somehow looked sad and sunken. In fact, everyone here seemed to resemble someone in mourning.

"Yeah." Her voice sounded small, a stark contrast from her usual outgoing, rambunctious self.

"Where you from?"

"I'm from a private school in Nevada."

"Oh cool. What's it called?"

Marie hesitated for a second before she responded. "The DWMA."

The girl nodded but looked a little confused, as if she had heard the name somewhere before but couldn't quite place it

"Isn't that a school for freaks?" Marie turned around to see a boy with bleach blond hair crossing his arms in the back. "So are you one of those creepy half breeds or what? C'mon sissy cakes, do something weird already!"

Marie felt a hot flash behind her eyes, a mix of tears and fiery hot rage. The red haired girl gasped at her.

"The DWMA! Really?"

Marie got up, fists clenched.

"That's right, I'm from the DWMA. And if you have a problem with it, blondie, take it up with me after school, I'll be happy to give you a lesson in getting your ass kicked!"

"I'll take you on, freak! I'd like to see you try without your weapon or whatever the crap you call those mutants!"

"Hey, hey, knock it off." Sensei Hatike walked into the room right in the nick of time. Things were getting pretty heated.

Shaking, Marie sat down. Clenching her teeth she looked up at the teacher. The teacher was a rather scrawny fellow with graying hair. He seemed to have an affinity for the color green. His shirt was green. His eyes were green. Really everything about him was green.

"Welcome to marine biology… Sensei Hatike… Interoceanic research… Will be discussing oceanary crustaceans and ancient arthropods…" Marie blocked most of what sensei was saying out and looked out the window. They were on the ground floor, so you could see the small grass pavilion outside the school.

A small orangish red animal sat by the window, head cocked. What was a fox doing in the middle of Amori, Japan? It seemed to know her as it wagged its tail at her. She looked around the room. If anyone else seemed to see it they didn't seem to care.

"Sensei Hatike, may I please be excused a moment?"

He nodded and Marie got up. As soon as the door to the classroom closed behind her she broke out into a run. She tried at the front doors of the school but they were locked. Was that even legal? She ran up to the second story girl's bathroom and tried at the window, to her surprise, it opened. With a smile, she lowered herself off the ledge and landed on the ground without a scratch on her.

"Who said DWMA doesn't teach you any 'real skills,' ha!" She imagined the blond haired boy making that jump, breaking his leg in the process. The thought made her smile.

Marie ran towards the front of the school where she saw the fox but it was gone. To make matters worse, that bleach blond boy from earlier had spotted her from inside the classroom and now had a malevolent grin spread across his face. He looked at sensei Hatike and raised his hand.

"Crap," Marie looked around, eyes wide. Why did she even want to find this fox? She didn't know, she just felt like something was telling her to find it.

Marie had almost given up the elt a fuzzy creature jump on her shoulder.

"HOLY CRAP GE-" The fox began to lick Marie's face and was its tail happily. "What the?"

"Hey, freak. I see that you've found a friend."

Marie whipped around. "What do _you_ want, creep?"

"Relax, that fox on your shoulder is a friend of mine as well."

Marie cocked her head. "What are you talking about? Get away from me!"

The boy approached and grabbed the fox. It hissed and spat but didn't attack him, growling all the same.

"She hates me, you know. I can't blame her, after what I did to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you recognize her, Marie? It's Joy."

The fox wiggled and scratched the boy until he was forced to let go. It landed on its feet with elegance, with all the agility of a cat. Slowly, it began to change. Within a few seconds Joy stood in front of Marie, her cheerful expression a surprisingly welcome comfort to Marie.

"J-Joy? What? Ho-"

"It's alright, cutie. I know it's a lot to take in."

"Cutie? Well you've cert-"

"SHUT UP YULVIS!" Joy sent a flash of flame out from her hand somehow, knocking the boy on his bottom. He rubbed his jaw, skin red from the burn.

"Sorry you had to see that Marie. I'm usually not this way." She sighed, looking down at him. "He was the one who forced me into this life. I've never forgiven him."

"Joy, what do you mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Marie. I'm a witch. Come back with me to the DWMA. Please."


	28. Miss Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

Miss Me?

Joy wouldn't look at Marie the whole plane ride home. Sure, she would smile if she talked to her, but she went straight back to looking concerned afterward. More concerning, she wasn't hitting on Marie. It was weird.

"Joy. I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She smiled at her lap, yet Marie knew that the didn't reach her eyes.

"That stuff back there with Yulvis. What happened? Why did you tell me that you're… you know."

A woman from across the aisle shot them a look and covered her daughter's ears. "The decency," she muttered, "talking about homosexuality on a plane with children present!"

Joy didn't miss a beat. "Yulvis… he… okay…" she sighed. "I hurt him. A long time ago. I'm not proud of it, but I did."

"How long ago exactly?"

"Oh… About five hundred years ago?" She didn't react to Marie's shocked expression. "I was in my youth, I didn't know any better. I was only a kid back then, normal. Human even, if witches without magic can be considered human."

"What happened?"

"When I turned sixteen it was decided that I was going to marry by my family. Yulvis's father set up a dowry, the Netherlands in those days were much different than they are now."

"Netherl-"

"Let me finish dear. It's too hard, I'm afraid if I stop I won't be able to continue." She sighed. "Anyway, it so happened that I loved another. My best friend. Mind you, of course, I didn't know Yulvis was a warlock. I would have thought twice before I broke him."

It was hard for Marie to think that Joy ever went through anything sad, she was so… well… joyful.

"She was beautiful, amazing really. After the wedding we ran away together. I thought he would never find us, alone in the wilderness. But all witches and warlocks have familiars. His were the birds in the trees, I was doomed from the start."

"What happened?"

"My love, my life. He took it all from me. She died in my arms, a tangle of blood and bone. He knew I had dormant magic within me. When I was younger my own mother a witch, had a piece of magic jewel implanted into my heart. The jewel helped to conceal my magic. My loves death unleashed my power, my heart was broken. I was a monster, I can't explain it any better. It was like all of hell's fury was within me. I blacked out. When I woke up there was a small fox cradled beside me, and I knew in that instant what I had become."

Marie stared, unsure of what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything.

"But that's besides the point, I'm so glad you're coming back to the DWMA Marie!" Joy smiled her normal bright, million dollar smile. This time her eyes sparkled with it. "Are you excited to see Kid? I know he's been acting really depressed since you left. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Marie couldn't help but to blush as she thought of him. "Oh shut up, Joy." Marie punched her hard in the arm. She shrugged and put in headphones.

"Suit yourself."

The plane landed a few hours later. As soon as they walked out of the plane gates they were greeted by Maka, Soul, Kid, Tsubaki, and Luisa. They looked quite out of place in the dull business atmosphere of the air port. Maka ran forward and hugged Marie, Luisa and Tsubaki followed soon after. Soul shook Joy's hand. She gave her usual smile and turned to Tsubaki.

"How's Jackie?"

"Oh she's at the dorms still. She wanted to make you dinner when you got back."

Joy instantly became overjoyed as she said a quick goodbye and darted for the closest taxi. Joy loved Jackie's cooking and she was missing Jackie so much already. The gang laughed as they went back to welcoming Marie back home. Maka offered everyone to go to their place for dinner as a welcome home party. They settled to meet at Maka and Soul's place in 2 hours. With the plan made Maka and Soul left on Souls motorcycle and Tsubaki offered to take Luisa and Marie back to the dorms.

Before Marie could answer Kid interrupted and asked if he could take Marie home in a while. Since there was something he needed to talk about with Marie. Tsubaki smiled a bit and giggled as her and Luisa walked to the parking garage.

Kid led Marie outside as he summoned Beelzebub. Kid stepped on Beelzebub then reached his hand out to help Marie balance in front of him. As they were talking off Kid wrapped his arms around Marie pulling her close to him.

"I don't want you to fall so it would be best if I hold you." Kid smirked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

The two meisters landed at a stone drop off at the end of the forest before the city. Marie hopped off and made her way to the very edge where she sat down, her feet dangling in front of her as she gazed down to look at the city. Kid followed her lead and sat down beside her taking her hand in his.

He didn't look at her nor did his stoic face show any emotion as he overlooked the city's outline. He merely squeezed Marie's hand tighter as he spoke.

"Marie I am so overjoyed that you agreed to come back to DWMA with Joy... After our kiss it seemed harder to accept the fact you left." Kids throat was tight as he tried to keep his cool to continue to speak, "I want to be able to see you everyday, I want to be a part of your everyday life."

"Kid? Where are you going with this?" Marie looked up and stared into Kid's memorizing amber eyes.

"Well Marie, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

 **Hello, jelly babies! I am so, so sorry! Really I am truly sorry for not updating. I can not guarantee i will be updating weekly or bi weekly anymore. So I must ask for your patience. Goodbye and again sorry! ~Rosar**


	29. News From A Loved One

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

News from a loved one

Marie's stare became softer as she processed what Kid had just said. Those magnificent words that she had countless dreams about were real. Kid had asked her to be his girlfriend. She was so stunned she couldn't speak. However Kid had taken the silence into a different meaning. He was beginning to retract from Marie; regaining his usual stiff posture.

Marie blinked, escaping from her trance. She hugged Kid inching closer until she was able to kiss him.

"That sounds Fantastic!", Marie smiled, "but I'm not sure what the others would think. Should we ask them?"

"Well if that's what you want then, yes we could ask them?"

*heh awkward ride to the party….since Marie hasn't given an answer*

The two arrived at Maka and Soul's house, where the festivities were already underway. On the kitchen counter was an array of appetizers. Marie thought there would just be chips, but she saw actual food!

In the living room everyone was having fun. The girls sat around the table playing Uno. And the boys were playing Injustice: gods among us (Don't judge i use to love fighting superheros). Black star and Crona were fighting, Black Star was fighting as Nightwing while Crona was Catwoman. Black star was laughing to hard to see that Crona was beating him with ease, quickly dodging and scratching.

Marie scanned the room and was shocked to find Killik walking up to her. The twins held onto Maries legs squeezing her. Killik smiled at them before giving Marie a hug, holding her a while before letting go.

Marie noticed Kid had become stiff beside her and seemed agitated.

"Marie, Kid why are you both standing there? Come join us!" Maka was loud enough that everyone stopped to look at them.

"Well" Kid looked in the direction of Marie and Killik, "Before we came I asked Marie if she would like to be my girlfriend. She said it was a fantastic idea but she wanted to talk with you guys first."

Marie was mortified, she was going to talk with everyone soon but she didn't want to be standing in front of everyone. Killik who was holding Marie quickly released her from his grip and backed away. This was not what Marie wanted to do.

Nevertheless Marie stayed standing as she looked into everyone's familiar face.

" well i guess this is as good as time as ever" Marie sighed, "I should assume that you all know about Kid and my interest in each other."

"Yeah its not like its obvious or anything!" Blackstar yelled slightly louder than necessary.

This made Marie go bright red as she continued, "Well it is not like i'm asking you guys for your permission to date Kid, but I think that it might complicate things when I join team spartoi."

At this news everyone fell dead silent all looking up at Marie extremely confused, Kid lost his straight, stiff posture to look at Marie in confusion.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, until Lord Death figured everything out. He didn't want me to leave DWMA because I had finished my training, and the teachers had all reported back to Lord death about their observations. They felt I was ready to move up the ranks into your team. Since Joy isn't interested in hunting kishins it would just be me."

This was news to everyone, Lord Death had arranged for Marie to transfer into the spartoi team.

"How will that play along?" Maka asked curiously, " we all went through training with 3 star meisters and weapons. The Spartoi team was formed after the battle with arachne."

Marie rested her hand on her chin, "I am not sure? I will probably have to go through more training. I definitely need more training with soul perception since they look like faded souls and not the flowers im use to seeing."

"Well no matter the case I'm sure you and kid will develop a special bond. One that will be powerful during the group soul resonance."

"Thank you Tsubaki, we will worry about the group when Lord Death comes to a decision. Okie dokie! Let's go back to having fun!"

Everyone was still dwelling on the fact that Marie was being moved up the ranks so quickly. It was only a year ago that she visited the school. It had taken everyone years to be ranked as a 2 star but it seemed like Marie was advancing quickly.

The party was progressing rather nicely. Everyone was having fun, Killik was still cautious around Marie but they still acted like good friends.

Maka had just defeated Soul in Injustice. Now Soul was holding up his part of the bet, he was dressed in a butler outfit waiting on Maka's orders. Just then there was a knock on the door. When Crona opened the door he was pushed against the wall as Jackie ran to the living room. Tears were streaming down her face and he had a cut on her arm and blood stained on her pants. No doubt she had a wound there as well.

"Lord Death wants all of us to report to the death room now!" Jackie was panting loudly

The group was in the Death room in 5 minutes as they awaited Lord Death. Not long after they arrived, Jackie collapsed on the floor. Stein had taken her to the infirmary to get her wounded tended to.

Lord death materialized from the mirror with a worried look on his face as he faced the teens.

"Everyone, Joy has gone rouge."


	30. No better protection than a mask

No Better Protection Than A Mask

Caution: foul language

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

"Everyone, Joy has gone rouge"

"What?!" Everyone was shocked by Lord Death's accusations.

"Please I don't know what is going on but I need you all to search death city and 5 miles beyond the city limits. Now! If you see her you are to watch her and contact myself and the rest of the team."

Lord death stormed out of the room and headed towards the infirmary to ask Jackie some questions.

The group didn't know what was going on but they did what they were told. Blackstar and Tsu rushed to the end of the search perimeter. Maka and soul search the forest while Maria and Luisa searched the city. kid Liz and Patty search from above.

It was Maka who found her first.

"It doesn't surprise me. You know, that I couldn't stop. Couldn't change. I guess I was just deluding myself again. But what else is new, right?"

Joy was sitting in the middle of a clearing, making sporadic movements. As if she were having muscle spasms, or some form of mild seizure.

"I mean, I loved her. And I couldn't do anything. I was powerless. Weak. A lot like you, actually." She stood, with some difficulty, and faced Maka. Maka recoiled at the sight: Joy seemed different. Hardened somehow.

"Of course, you wouldn't understand that, would you, Maka?" Maka stood her ground, knowing Soul would be here any second now. Any minute. "What are you talking about, Joy? What are you doing?" Joy smiled, shaking, as if it were hard for her to stand. A small stream of blood began to trickle from her nose, dripping from curled lips. "What I should have done a long time ago, Maka. I'm doing what I came here to do. Take revenge and get her back."

"You're not making any sense. I don't understand." Joy gave a snort of a laugh, inhaling blood as she breathed. The scent of it was intoxicating. "Idiot. I'm here to force Lord Death to bring her back, don't you see? And of course, I can't have all of Death City hot on my tail afterwards, so the unfortunate side effect is that I'll have to kill you. All of you. Goodbye, Maka. It was nice studying with you." Joy lunged at Maka,

Narrowly missing her as heat seemed to emanate from her hand. What was happening? Luckily, Soul appeared behind Maka, quickly catching the gist of the situation and transforming.

"Well this is no fun," cooed Joy. I have a better idea. Let's take this fight somewhere with a little more... Pizazz, shouldn't we?" A glow seemed to radiate from Joy and suddenly they were on the steps outside of the DWMA. Maka had a look on her face that only conveyed one word. Crap.

Kid, who was flying far overhead, landed with a soft thump beside Maka. "Looks like we found our mystery woman," he mused. "What's going on?"

"Joy is in a crazy denial stage. She wants to force Lord Death to bring back her dead lover. As well as kill any witnesses or trouble. Meaning us"

Just as Maka informed Kid of their new found knowledge, a hard crystal ball shattered between them. Knocking Maka harder into the floor rendering her unconscious and shooting Kid in the air.

"Aww such a shame to hurt Marie's precious boyfriend. Sorry kiddo but you are the biggest threat of them all!" Joy screamed as what seemed like hundreds of crystal foxes shot from Joy in a frenzy, dashing towards kid.

Kid quickly drew Patty and Liz with quick precision he beams a machine gun spray of wavelength bullets. Shattering crystal foxes cover the front of DWMA. Kid studied Joy and noticed her whimpering on the floor covering her necklace.

Kid cautiously stepped closer towards Joy. He was five feet away when Joy struggled to her feet. Cautiously Kid aimed his guns.

"Joy please come to your senses, you are a sweet girl and this destruction doesn't suit the friend I know." Kid pleading eyes strayed from Joy's pained face to her necklace. There were visible cracks in the teardrop gem. Grey light was shining from the cracks.

Joy who had noticed kid staring, spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Pretty ain't it. My mum gave it to me. After the constant abuse and torture. That bitch gave me something nice. Oh here's a gift for all your troubles. Heh I thought it meant she loved me until she strapped me down and placed it on my heart. It drained that dark energy from my heart as well as the magic power that was unleashed after my loves death. That was a pain to go though. But the feeling of torturing her, watching her suffer before I finally killed my mother was the most exhilarating thing in my life."

Joy looked at Kid, seemingly surprised he was there after she was lost in her head full of memories.

"I guess you could say this necklace is a life line of some sorts. It keeps me anchored to the past so I don't forget my love. It was fun talking with you Kiddo. Unfortunately this friendly chat doesn't change my mind. I will do whatever it takes to make Lord Death bring my love back to me. I will be back Death the Kid. With waves of destruction. And I have a feeling you will be joining the fun."

The shattered crystals around them started to swirl in a rage of wind. Bigger shards slices Kids skin and clothes as he covered Maka from the vortex. Dust fine particles entered Kids nose, burning his nostrils and causing his eyes to water.

The howling wind stopped suddenly and Joy's presence vanished. Kid picked Maka up and trudged to the Infirmary. He laid Maka down on the nearest bed and told his father to call back the rest of the team as Kid settled in a different bed to rest.

Hello Jelly Babies! I know, i know… I'm here and finally with another chapter. Only took me like a year. But thank you for waiting. Love you guys lots and some advice don't hold your breath on the next chapter. It might be awhile...


	31. Well that took a turn for the worse?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER_**

 **Well that took a turn for the worse!?**

Everyone was crowded in the Infirmary. Kid had recovered and Maka was fine other than a bruised rib. The main concern was Jackie. She had 3 broken ribs, a fractured femur, scratches all along her body and a major concussion.

Lord Death was fuming with rage. "That witch disgraced this school and mutilated my most powerful students! This WILL NOT stand, I need to talk with the witch counsel!"

Lord Death scurried off to the Death room without another word.

After a minute of silence Marie spoke, "So? How are we planning on taking Joy down?"

"Well... we still have that treaty with the witch counsel." Tsubaki's warm voice filled the room heavily

"Yeah and if we happen to kill that bitch the whole witch community will be ready to fight!" Black Star was steaming with anger. He was trying to stop himself from tracking Joy down himself.

Silence filled the room once again. Everyone felt defeated, a friend. THEIR friend was labeled as rogue. They didn't know what to do or what they CAN do.

"Even if we can't do anything now, we need to know why this started." Luisa breathed she was as exhausted as everyone else.

All they could do at the moment was wait for Jackie to recover so they could ask if she knew anything. The air was heavy in the infirmary. The beeping of the monitors were louder than Jackie's breathing.

"Kid, What happened with Joy?" Marie was feeling antsy

"She seemed… distressed. No that's not quite the word to describe her state. Evil, no other way to see it. What ever happened in the past, what she keeps talking about

It...it changed her so terribly that she...killing is second nature to her now. She kept saying she will save her lost love and kill us in the process. Her love, I can't imagine how that must have felt."

"Kid are you okay, did anything else happen with Joy?"

"No nothing. I just don't know why this started. Joy has been a student at this school for a year. Why would you be at a place you hated for a year if you wanted to save someone immediately. Also, I feel something wrong with this. Her plan something feels odd about her plan. Not just threating my dad to try to get a lost love back. Why, why would she tell us her plan. Why would she give us a heads up that she will kill us. And why would she think stopping in the middle of a battle to tell me about her backstory and that necklace is a good idea!"

"Why does a damn necklace matter!" Black star didn't have time for this. He was ready to attack.

"It's important because as soon as I looked at it, she stopped fighting. And the necklace, the gem was shattered. That wasn't the odd thing. The cracks on the gem were glowing grey. And that attack it was crystal, a ball and dogs of some sort."

"Foxes" Kid turned to look at Marie. "They were foxes. She controls them using magic. It's like a combination of wavelengths and magic."

"How do you know this?"

"When Joy came to Japan to come get me she transformed into a fox. She is a witch but her mom concealed her magic by placing a gem in her heart."

"No Joy said that her mom drained her magic into the gem necklace."

"I don't know for sure but that's what I heard from Joy."

Soft groaning filled the room, Jackie was beginning to stir. She didn't accept help trying to sit up. Although she was grimacing in pain, sitting up wasn't that hard. Everyone looked at her with different expressions. Either sorrow or anticipation.

"Jackie are you feeling alright? Do you need anything?"

"No Tsu I don't need anything. Where is Kim?"

"Kim went with Lord death to talk with the witch counsel. She will be here as soon as she can."

"Sorry to interrupt," Kid was impatient and urgent," Jackie do you know how or why Joy started on this rampage."

Jackie didn't remember much after she was attacked. However she did remember what happened when Joy came home from the airport.

*random place to put a flashback*

Jackie was mashing potatoes on the kitchen counter. Joy liked any sort of potatoes, and Jackie's cooking in general. The table was set, candles were displayed to create a romantic and relaxed mood.

Joy barged through the door of her apartment. The waft of food consumed her senses. She walked up to Jackie. Pulling her close she kissed her neck and lips.

"My sweet goddess, I am thankful to have you!"

Joy and Jackie ate dinner, enjoying the delightful company of one another. While Jackie was cleaning the table, Joy was relaxing on the couch.

Joy promptly fell asleep comfy in the living room.

Jackie who came in to check on her noticed that Joy's necklace was placed in an uncomfortable position. Jackie didn't want to disturb her sleeping beauty, so she was very careful in taking off the amber gem.

It glittered in the dim light, as Jackie went to set it on the dresser she held it close to her face to inspect it. The gem was very delicate, like even the softest touch would shatter it. On closer inspection Jackie noticed something inside the gem. It was slowly swirling inside, releasing small sparks that ,from far away, would look like a sparkle. Jackie was confused, why did she remember this jewel.

Jackie thought for a moment before darting into another room and pulling a frayed,old book off the bookshelf. The book belonged to Kim, it had different rituals involving objects. Slowly she closed the door and sat on the bed looking through the book. The old script was confusing to read, but for now Jackie was looking for an image that resembled a gem. She finally found it towards the back off the book. The image was of a rough cut stone that had a swirl in the middle. On the right was an illustration of six witches. One being held down on each limb and another witch standing above the rest. As Jackie tried to interpret the script she was listening for any movement. Although she wasn't doing anything extremely wrong, Jackie was filled with a sense of trepidation. What she gathered from that section of the book was the ritual was used in two ways. Jackie was scared now, Joy was in possession of something so dangerous. Before Jackie could think anymore she darted back into the precious room. Jackie moved towards the mirror and huffed on it. She was trying to contact Lord Death. Before she could finish the last number something crept up behind her.


	32. Horrible Mother

"Just give me that" Joy growled next to Jackie.

Jackie froze with fear, " Don't be afraid, you smell different when you're afraid".

Jackie turned around to face Joy. "Hi love, I didn't hear you come into the room." Jackie's voice failed her as it cracked.

"I said give me that!" Joy lunged at Jackie causing her to drop the necklace as she dodged Joy.

The amber necklace hit against the dresser and landed face down on the floor. The gem was cracked and a grey glow sparked out. Joy screeched in pain. Her body contorted into a twisted Y. Her arms fanned out as the sparks hit her in the chest. The glow turned into an orb inside of her chest where her heart beat furiously.

Jackie watched as her love fell on the floor and screamed in pain. Joy curled into a ball of pain with tears streaming down her eyes as flashbacks of pain and suffering clouded her vision.

The images of her mother were blurry. Slowly her mind focused on the distant memory. It was her mother and other witches. Joy could not tell who they were. She couldn't even move, her body was heavy making it hard to even turn her head. And she concentrated more on her surrounding, Joy noticed she was being carried. The surface felt rough and smelled of earth and moss. "It's probably a large piece of wood they threw me on", Joy spoke to herself as she tried to get a better look of where they were headed.

As Joy moved her head the fogginess began to clear from her brain. It was dark but getting lighter, so Joy guessed it was close to morning. With no strength for her to fight with she stayed on the wood and willed herself to be carried.

After dozing off for a couple minutes Joy heard her mother's voice.

"Hurry the sun will rise soon!"

The sound of her mother's voice was more of a hiss that sent chills down her spine.

Whatever her mother was planning was serious. Joy remembered her mother's constant prepping nights before. The last time something major was about to happen that involved Joy it was a gathering under a blue moon to strengthen their powers.

The surrounding area had now turned into shades of blue, purple, reds and pinks. As dawn began to change into morning the sun's burning yellow curve showed past the mountains. As Joy laid on the tree bark she closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping. The rising sun shown on her face as the smell of morning dew filled her nostrils, calming her for a second.

As calm as Joy was all that disappeared once her mother's voice spat at the other witches. "It's already time hurry up and get that spoiled brat on the stone."

This stirred some concern in Joy sure she was use to her mother being a total bitch but the urgency in her voice was unusual.

"Oh mother from hell what's going on now?" Joy used any moment to get under her skin.

"Well daughter it looks like you aren't going to be worthless for long. As you know the King doesn't fancy us witches all that much. Truth be told he has set a high price for my head, though I could go for more" Joy's mother laughed as she directed the witches to put Joy down.

"What do you the King doesn't like witches? It not like he's innocent from spellcasting. He and his son are Warlocks!"

"Shut it you stupid child! He doesn't like us because we come from different clans, rival clans. His clan follows the birds well we follow the forest animals. Anyways, you incompetent daughter of mine. You will help to stop the King from destroying us."

"How exactly? Do you want me to go to the castle doors and persuade him you are a wonderful amazing person that deserves to live?" Joy was laughing at her statement

"Insolent Child!" Joy's mother was filled with rage as she grabbed a knife and stabbed Joy in the hand.

Joy screamed out in pain. Before she could withdraw her hand the other witches grabbed her limbs and stretched her out.

"I spoke with the King…" Joy's mother put the blood from the knife in a rock bowl. "He has decided to call truce. All I have to do is provide a strong healthy child the age of his son so he may marry." She was mixing sands and herbs chanting as she finished her story.

"Why use me then mother. Why not Emmaline, she is more beautiful and the King would be much happier… plus she doesn't fancy women." The last part Joy said under her breath.

"Yes Emmaline is far better than you. I wish I conceived her instead I got you. But Emmaline with be useful to us in the future with her skills. Unlike you!"

The sun had now rose past the mountains. The ritual had to be performed when the sun and mountains departed from one another. The other witches held on tightly as Joy's mother wrote symbols on her and placed a polished stone above her heart.

The witches began to change louder and the tone because ominous. Joy cried out in pain as the stone became hot burning the clothes she wore. Her blood began to boil and flow to her heart. Her body was flushed and pale. It felt like tiny needles stabbed every inch of her body. As the witches began to chant another spell Joys body glowed showing her heart. It was beating fast but took a new form. Her heart looked almost ragged like it was carved out of crystal. The rock however was smooth and looked soft. A swirl formed in the gem before resting and fading.

The chants quieted then ceased. The witches released Joys arms and closed their eyes.

"What did you do to me!" Joy was still pale and she could not move.

"His majesty had one condition. The little witch must not be able to use her powers. It was insurance so we would send a snake to take him out. But don't worry to break the spell you only need to break the stone. But there is one small problem." Joy's mother had a wicked smile on her face.

"And what is that demon mothe…" Joy began to lose consciousness

"Once you fall asleep you will have no idea this happened. I don't think you will even remember that you were a witch." She laughed as Joy drifted to a painful sleep. "Take her back to her room. You don't have to put her on the bed just throw her on the floor. I have to speak with a very important person."

 **Hello Jelly Babies!! Long time no read! Anyways crazy things in my life. And I don't know when I will write another chapter. I will be starting college soon wooo NAU!** **Quick statement…. I will not be going into joys past anymore so if confusion arises here is the answer. Joy loved a non-witch who was a girl. No one knew nor would they care. Joy's mother was about to be killed along with her clan so she sold her daughter to be married to save herself. They had to conceal her magic which they did…. You just got that… Joy didn't know she was a witch when she woke up. Her mother married her to Yulvis. She ran away with the girl she loved. He killed her love… heart broken her crystal heart broke releasing some but not all magic power. She gain some memories and some power but it hurt her because it's all coming out of her cracked heart. When Jackie broke the necklace that was basically freeing Joy completely as well as giving her all her magic back.**


End file.
